Gakuen Year 2
by Gakuen Hetalia
Summary: A fanfic my friend (Makenshifangirl101) and myself (Chibi One-san) with the occasional cameo from our friend (frube) have written. Quick summary, the nations attend their second year at school where we, once again, make their lives hell. We do not own any characters from Hetalia, just the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Sweden is driving himself, Finland, Lilla and Saiyuki to school. Saiyuki feels someone shaking him.  
"Mmm" he wakes up.  
"W-we're almost th-there" Lilla tells him.  
"Oh"  
"A new year, exiting, not long till Christmas!" Finland says.  
Saiyuki giggles, "You say that every year"  
"But it is, right Sve?" Finland says.  
Sweden nods. They arrive at the school.  
"I-I hope th-there's no d-demon this y-year" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods.  
Alisa is looking up a tree, "AMERICA, SOUTH KOREA WILL BE HERE WHEN HE GETS HERE, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"  
"But... a little longer?" America pleas.  
"Fine"  
South Korea appears beside America, "who are you looking for da~ze?"  
America jumps a little, "Yong Soo, your there?"  
"Yep... did I scare ya? Sorry" South Korea says.  
"I'm the hero; I'm not scared of anything" America says.  
"Course not" South Korea giggles, "I missed you"  
"Missed you too" America kisses him.  
South Korea kisses him back.  
Alisa looks away, "WAIT TILL AFTER SCHOOL THEN GET A ROOM!"  
America sticks his tongue out at Alisa, "yer just jealous"  
"SCREW YOU!" Alisa snaps.  
"Hej A-Alisa... America" Lilla says.  
"Privet Lilla, Saiyuki" Alisa says.  
"Hej... are they kissing?" Saiyuki asks.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK IF OFF!" Alisa yells.  
America sticks tongue out again, "nyeeee!"  
South Korea laughs.  
"Screw them... can we move to somewhere more... child friendly?" Alisa suggests.  
Lilla blushes a little, "ja, g-good idea"  
Alisa picks up Engel and they move to the school entrance.  
"You need to go on a diet" Alisa puts him down.  
"H-he is g-getting a-a bit... r-round" Lilla says.  
"Da, he has been getting this way since after our trip"  
"H-he... h-his aura has ch-changed"  
"How so?"  
"I-it looks l-like it i-is being o-over lapped"  
"Really" Alisa picks Engel up and has a look at his stomach then her face goes red.  
"Mita?" Lilla asks.  
(What?)  
"E-Engel is... is a... Engel is a girl" Alisa says.  
"He... I mean... she is?" Saiyuki asks.  
Alisa nods her head.  
"O-oh, that e-explains the o-over-lapping" Lilla says.  
"So Engel is not fat but expecting which mean... CUTE FLUFFY KITTENS!" Alisa says with sparkles in her eyes.  
Lilla also has sparkle eyes, "PENNUT?!"  
(Kittens)  
"Cute" Saiyuki says.  
China appears, "kittens? Where?"  
"Th-they will be s-so fluffy!" Lilla says, still sparkly eyes.  
"Da, you will be having them soon too so we should make sure you are comfortable" Alisa says.  
They hear a loud thud from behind them and see America and South Korea have fallen out of the tree.  
"Ow" America rubs his head.  
"Ow... let's not make out in trees anymore" South Korea says from under America.  
America gets off of him, "yeah, good idea" he helps him up, "you okay Yong Soo?"  
South Korea nods, "I'm not Aniki, my back isn't gonna break that easily"  
"I heard that, aru!" China snaps.  
America laughs, "but you are old dude"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Alfred?!" South Korea asks.  
"I meant China" America tells him.  
"Oh" South Korea's face goes red.  
"What South said earlier, aru" China says.  
"Sorry Yong Soo, my bad" America says.  
"So we now know not to do it in trees oui?" France says.  
"Why you ever done it before, da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"Once, and fell like you... although you two were lucky, the man I was with...'e broke 'is back..." France tells them.  
South Korea goes as white as a sheet, "never again"  
"Dude, you that heavy?" America asks.  
"'e landed on a rock you silly American" France tells him.  
Alisa sighs.  
"Um..." Saiyuki is thinking.  
"Bonjure ma petit rose" France kisses his cheek.  
Saiyuki goes bright red, "oh, t-that is right... um... bonjour France"  
France smiles, "you are so adorable ma petit rose, and you are all mine" he says triumphantly.  
"I would not say that in front of Lilla" Alisa says pointing towards her.  
France looks at a glaring Lilla, "o-oui"  
Saiyuki sighs.  
The bell rings.  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
"Hands up all those who hate that sound" Alisa says.  
France and America raise their hands as does Alisa, Saiyuki, South Korea and China put theirs up. Lilla keeps hers down.  
"You are such a geek" America says to Lilla  
"She is not! The bell just kinda... scares me a little" Saiyuki says.  
"But you know I would let nothing 'arm you ma petit rose" France says.  
Saiyuki nods and they all go in but before South Korea can the doors shut in his face. No one notices.  
"What's going on" South Korea tries to open the door, "funny, I don't remember them locking the doors after the bell rings"  
A man dressed in a black suit appears behind him, "well, look what we have here"  
"Who are you?" South Korea asks.  
"We are from the demon hunters association"  
"Demon hunters association da~ze?"  
"Yes, we have come for your life"  
"Why? I'm not a demon da~ze"  
"You are registered as a demon, you have been living for several centuries, you heal faster than you should and cannot die"  
"Well there is a reason for that but... it's classified, da~ze"  
"We have had that excuse before"  
"Well... um... sorry but I kinda promise I wouldn't die so... maybe another time?"  
"I know demons are contract binders but this one will have to be broken, nothing personal"  
"What contract?! I have no contract 'cause I'm not a demon!"  
"I have to go by the files" the demon hunter takes out a short sword.  
"No fair, I don't have a weapon!"  
"Sorry but fairness is not in the job description"  
South Korea moves away from the door and decides to try the back entrance. The demon hunter sighs and runs after him. South Korea stops for a moment to see if he's still being followed.  
"Will you stop running? I don't want any extra paperwork for building damage" the demon hunter asks.  
"Shit!" South Korea snaps.  
The demon hunter attacks South Korea. He tries to dodge him but is hit in the arm.  
"Double shit" South Korea says.  
"The next hit will be fatal" the demon hunter says.  
"Now what... do I call Alfred?"  
"You can try, but it won't do much good"  
"Then, I guess I could try..."  
The demon hunter stabs him in the chest, "mission complete" he writes on a small clipboard. South Korea falls over.  
The demon hunter looks at his watch, "with time to spare" he wipes his hands on his trousers and leaves.  
South Korea comes out of hiding with only a cut to his arm, "good thing he didn't see me. Switching places with a shadow clone, glad Japan told me how to do that"  
He runs off and finds he can now enter the school and heads to the infirmary. The shadow clone has disappeared.  
"South Korea?" Hungary says.  
"Would you believe me if I told you we traded a demon for demon hunters?" South Korea asks.  
Hungary semi-face palms, "you are kidding?"  
South Korea looks at his arm, "this would have been a lot worse if I wasn't careful"  
"Sit down and let me look"  
South Korea sits down.  
"It isn't too deep" Hungary bandages the wound, "you should be fine"  
"Thanks da~ze" South Korea heads to class where he finds America.  
"Hey dude!" America sees the bandage, "Yong Soo! What happened?!"  
"We have demon hunters now, da~ze" South Korea tells him.  
"Dude seriously?"  
South Korea nods.  
"Thank god you're okay" America says.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I promised you didn't I?" South Korea says  
"Yeah, you did" America hugs him, "we should tell the others about the hunters"  
"Yeah we should"  
During lunch America takes South Korea into town.  
"Where are we going?" South Korea asks.  
"There's a new vintage game shop in town, thought we'd check it out" America tells him.  
"Okay"  
They arrive at the shop.  
America sees the owners, "hey do they look familiar?"  
"If the parrot calls us or them dumb shits again then yeah" South Korea says.  
The parrot's owner is on his ass at the counter while his friend is putting up games on a shelf.  
"Hey, do we know you?" America asks.  
"Depends, do we owe you money?" the parrot's owner asks.  
"Nope, I don't think ya do"  
"Then yeah, probably"  
"Shut it you dumb shit and get to work" the parrot, Nintendo, says.  
"It's the silent hill guys!" America says.  
"What up guys! Just playing Minecraft" Nintendo's owner says.  
"You lazy piece of shit" Nintendo says.  
"That game is epic" America says.  
"Wanna see my kingdom!" Nintendo's owner asks.  
"Get of your lazy ass and come help" his friend snaps.  
"Fine, you can still have a look if you want" Nintendo's owner gets up to help his friend.  
America has a look, "dude that's soooo cool"  
"Jeff and Stan are lazy assholes" Nintendo says.  
"Who's Jeff and who's Stan?" South Korea asks.  
"Stan!" the friend raises his hand.  
"I'm Jeff"  
"Hey, I'm Im Yong Soo" South Korea says.  
"Alfred the hero" America says.  
"What about me, butt heads" Nintendo says.  
"He's Nintendo" Jeff says.  
"You have games for brains" Nintendo says.  
South Korea looks at the time, "um, Alfred, we gotta go now, school?"  
"Yeah, you sure your up to it Yong Soo?" America asks.  
"It's just my arm, I'll be fine"  
"Okay, but we'll call a meeting"  
"Okay"  
South Korea and America leave and a few minutes later a man and woman enter their shop.  
"Only two employees, not really a great place then" the woman says.  
"Don't like it then leave" Stan says.  
"Hey, don't mind him; he hasn't had his ray of sunshine yet. So what can we do for ya?" Jeff asks.  
"Do you know two gentlemen named" the man looks at the clipboard, Alfred F. Jones and Im Yong Soo?"  
"I dunno anyone by that name, do you?" Jeff asks.  
"No" Stan replies.  
"Thank you, we will be leaving now" the man says.  
"This is what happens when you don't do your job properly" the woman says.  
They leave.  
After the last lesson of the day, America calls everyone to a meeting.  
"What is wrong? Did McDonalds run out of your precious burgers? Did it close down? It had better not be something as stupid as that, da" Alisa warns.  
"Dude it's something way worse" America tells her.  
"Then what is it?"  
"You know how we had demons last year?"  
"Da... do not tell me we have demon hunters now"  
"Yeah, how did you know?!"  
"I have dealt with them before and they had to come now at all times... new rules regarding Engel, she is only to help after her kittens are old enough to care for themselves or when I am around"  
"KITTENS?!"  
"Da, Engel is expecting, she may be close to her due date"  
"Dude that's awesome"  
"Da but you will have to wait... we are getting off topic here! There is another rule I believe we should have put up and that is NO ONE is to travel between school and dorms alone, that includes going to town"  
"Not to worry, I will give each dude a buddy so no one is ever alone"  
"I am sure you will, so you will be with South Korea, da?"  
"Who else would I be with?"  
Alisa sighs, "of course, how could I be soo stupid? Now on to the buddy list, da"  
Alisa and America argue over the list until late then head back to their rooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
The next morning Saiyuki wakes up after having a strange dream, unaware he now has long wavy grey hair and a noticeable bust.  
"Good morning eh… S-Saiyuki?" Canada says.  
"Ja?" Saiyuki says, still half asleep.  
"Wow, you…" Canada blushes a little, "wow"  
"What is it? Why does my voice sound funny?" Saiyuki looks at herself in a mirror, "I... I... I am a girl?!"  
"I think England cast the wrong spell again eh"  
"Why me?"  
In America's room, he wakes up next to South Korea.  
America wraps an arm around 'her', "morning Yong Soo…" he jumps up, "HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE BOOBS!"  
South Korea wakes up, "no I do…" she looks down, "holy crap I do!"  
America blushes and smiles awkwardly, "hey, you don't look half bad"  
"You... you think so?" South Korea asks, blushing.  
"Nah, you're a pretty fit chick"  
South Korea giggles, "keep that up and you might be rewarded later but first I need to make a call and find some clothes, okay"  
"You keep to that and I'll make sure it's worth your while"  
South Korea giggles again and phones Taiwan.  
"Taiwan, something has happened and I'm a girl now so... do you know where I can get some girl's uniform da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"You too? You can borrow mine if you want, but I can only lend you one" Taiwan says.  
"What do you mean me too?"  
"Japan and China are the same"  
"They are... well thanks for the help I'll be in... um... their room okay da~ze?" South Korea hangs up, "I'm gonna go meet up with Taiwan, see you later Alfred"  
"See ya" America says.  
South Korea kisses America's cheek and leaves.  
"China, Japan. South Korea's the same" Taiwan tells them.  
"He is, aru?" China asks.  
"But China does not look any different" Japan says.  
"How rude, I hope you did not come alone" China says to Taiwan.  
"I wonder if anyone else is affected" Taiwan says.  
South Korea arrives with Russia, Lilla and Saiyuki.  
"I ran into them on the way here" South Korea sees China, "are you sure Aniki is also a girl da~ze?"  
"I could check da" Russia suggests.  
"NO! It is bad enough I am actually a girl, I do not need you to check, aru" China says.  
Saiyuki is still looking at her chest and blushing, "this is wrong... so wrong" he sighs.  
"I-Im sorry I c-couldn't lend you a-any of my s-stuff Sai, b-but, my stuffs t-to small" Lilla says.  
"It is okay"  
South Korea is playing with her hair, "how do you manage having long hair Aniki?"  
"Do you want me to tie it up for you?" Taiwan asks.  
"Yes please, da~ze" South Korea says.  
Taiwan brings out some hair pins and a bobble. She puts South Korea's hair back into a bun and adds a couple of flowers and beads.  
"Thank you" South Korea says.  
"My back hurts a little, is this normal?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Ja" Lilla is a little embarrassed at her own size, "i-it is"  
"How do you cope?"  
"P-pretty easily"  
"'ello, 'ave any of you seen ma petit rose?" France asks.  
Saiyuki blushes and south Korea points to her.  
"Ma petit rose? … s-sacreblue! Mon chere" France says.  
"I...I…" Saiyuki tries to think of something to say to him.  
"I wonder if Germany-kun wirr ret me out of training today" Japan says.  
"You are beautiful ma petit rose!" France says.  
Saiyuki blushes more, "I... I am?"  
"Oui. I bet it was one of langlatere's spells gone wrong again, 'e should give up already" France says.  
"Sh-shut up Frenchy, E-England is a-a great magician" Lilla tells him.  
"'e can't even do simple party tricks right" France says.  
"I... I do not think it was England. What if the demon hunters are behind this?" Saiyuki suggests.  
"That i-is the most l-likely cause" Lilla says.  
"Should we tell anyone about this?" Taiwan asks.  
"Maybe..." South Korea says.  
"No! Not until we know how this happened, aru" China says.  
America barges in, "YO JAPAN… wow"  
"Konichiwa America-kun" Japan says.  
"Vat?" Germany sees Japan, "du bist ein maichen?"  
(You're a girl?)  
"So are me, Russia, Aniki and Saiyuki" South Korea says.  
Japan nods her head, "a-about training today..."  
"That is no excuse, training vill resume as normal" Germany says.  
"Of course, I understand"  
"Dude, that's harsh!" America says.  
"Ja?" Germany says.  
"Yeah! Cut Japan some slack, its bad enough he's a girl now, why make him go through all that training too?" South Korea says, "even if it would be funny to watch da~ze" he thinks to himself.  
"He is more flexible and agile now, he vill need to get used to his new body" Germany tells them.  
"What, does that mean WE have to go too?" South Korea asks.  
"Ja" Germany says.  
"No way are you making Yong Soo go through that" America protests.  
"South Korea!" Saiyuki moans.  
"Ai ya" China says.  
"Any back chatting vill be met vith zweihundert laps" Germany says.  
(200)  
Saiyuki quickly shuts up, as does China.  
"I wirr get ready for training" Japan says and bows.  
"Gut, I vill see you sere" Germany says.  
Later at the training field.  
"Thank you for coming with me France and Lilla" Saiyuki says.  
"It is no problem ma petit rose" France says.  
"I-I have b-been curious a-about what he d-does in his t-training for y-years" Lilla says.  
"I wish he didn't make us all do it" South Korea moans.  
China just growls at South Korea.  
"I am sorry Germany-kun has made you all do this" Japan says.  
"Right men… ve vill start vith see assault course, go round it until I tell you to stop, understand?" Germany says.  
Japan nods her head. They do as told but Saiyuki proves to be... rather weak without her pocket watch.  
"Saiyuki! Zat vill not do, hurry up! Schnell!" Germany says.  
(Hurry)  
Saiyuki picks up the pace but is completely wiped out when they have finished.  
"How have you survived at that level, you vill never vin a var like that" Germany says.  
"S-sorry but... I have never... participated in... a war... before" Saiyuki tells him.  
"How old are you?" Germany asks.  
"Um... about the same age as Lilla... minus a few years..." Saiyuki tells him.  
"And you have never been in a var?"  
Saiyuki shakes her head.  
Germany turns to Lilla, "how old are you and how many vars?"  
"1500, e-em about f-five" Lilla tells him.  
"Is it over now? How are you not tied Aniki?" South Korea asks.  
"Maybe because I take care of myself, aru" China tells her.  
"Ve are done you can go" Germany says.  
"Yay! If anyone needs me... I'll be passed out somewhere over there then... don't look for me, I'll find you" South Korea says.  
"Mind if I join you?" America asks.  
"Um... okay" South Korea says.  
Alisa arrives, "before you two get any ideas..." she sees them properly, "you can fill me in later because first Engel wants you to see something, all invited, da"  
"YEAH A PARTY" America yells.  
"A quiet party" Alisa sighs, "just come"  
They arrive back in Lilla and Alisa's room and Engel shows them two fur balls, one brown with similar markings to Neko Russia and the other is grey. Lilla and America have sparkly eyes.  
"Engel said you may pet but be careful" Alisa tells them.  
"Dude they are soooooooo cute" America says.  
"They look like little balls of fluff, it is sooo kwaaaiii!" China squeals.  
Lilla pets the grey one gently, "they're s-so adorable"  
"Da, they will be given names later" Alisa says.  
"Zey are very… fuzzy" Germany says.  
The brown one mews at Germany or rather it looks like it is.  
"Gut katchen…" Germany says.  
(Good kitten)  
"I kind of know what has happened and so has Austria who is moving the now girls here. There is list on notice board saying who will bunk with who, you will have what is needed in your temporary new rooms" Alisa says.  
"Damn he is such a fun sponge" America says, "guess you can't keep that promise after all"  
"Yeah... I'm gonna see who I'm bunked with" South Korea says and leaves the room.  
"Why does Austria have to be such a kill joy?"  
"You may have 'fun' with him later" Alisa says.  
South Korea returns, "that's weird, it said Austria put me and Saiyuki in Alisa and Lilla's room and Aniki and Japan are with Taiwan but it didn't say who Russia is with"  
"T-that is s-strange" Lilla says but Alisa can tell she knows more than she's letting on, "now w-we need to w-work up some s-sleeping arrangements"  
"I can sleep on the floor if it will help da~ze"  
"Nyet, that will not do... Lilla do you mind sharing bed with Saiyuki?" Alisa asks and Lilla shakes her head, "good, you may take my bed and I shall sleep on sofa until problem is solved. But for now why not trip to hot spring, da?"  
Everyone agrees and leave the room. As they leave South Korea waits until China has gone before asking Taiwan if she can talk to her. She doesn't relaise China has decided to wait for them outside the room when she saw they hadn't come out..  
"Hey Taiwan is it true what Poland said? About you not being... um... innocent?" South Korea asks.  
"Poland said that?" Taiwan asks and South Korea nods, "promise not to tell China?" South Korea nods, "i... it's true"  
"Wow... well... I won't ask when or with who, don't wanna embaress you any more than I might have already da~ze"  
"Thank you South"  
China quickly runs off to join the others so when South Korea and Taiwan leave the room she has already left. They quickly rejoin the others and head to the hot springs. At the hot springs China is sitting underwater.  
"Why did Taiwan not tell me she was no longer a virgin? Does she not trust me anymore? Why does my stomach hurt and there is something else I need to do, aru" China ponders.  
Russia taps China on the shoulder, "подсолнечник?"  
China comes up and starts coughing, "that is... what I needed to do..."  
"You are feeling alright da? You are looking pale" Russia says.  
"I am fine, my stomach is a little sore. Can you tell me when Taiwan gets here?" China asks.  
"Da" Russia looks over her shoulder, "she is here now da"  
"Hello, China, Russia" Taiwan says.  
"Ni hao Taiwan" China says.  
"Are you ok China? You look really off" Taiwan says.  
"I am fine... I just have an upset stomach..." China says then quietly adds, "and I may have overheard you and South talk about something"  
"What did you hear?"  
"That you are not... well innocent anymore..."  
"Well… about that…" she goes red.  
"Why did you not tell me? Do you no longer trust me?"  
"No, it is just… it is who it was that will be awkward to tell you"  
"Why? Who was it?"  
"Em…" Taiwan mumbles, "J-Japan"  
"J-Japan... well... you are not children anymore and... um..."  
"I heard that he or she had been doing that with Greece also" Russia tells her.  
"I already knew that! I mean... it does not matter, what is done is done... I need to go and um use the toilet now..." China says.  
Taiwan is red, "okay… and don't be surprised okay"  
"About what?" China asks.  
"You'll soon find out" Taiwan says.  
China looks a little worried now and quickly heads to the bathroom.  
"Um… maybe you should go with Aniki..." South Korea tells Taiwan.  
"I think that would be best" she follows China.  
"Um... I think I heard something" Saiyuki says.  
Russia looks to the tall fence that separates the two sides and sees Prussia, Denmark and America. She grabs her spade, "you will stop the peeping now da?"  
They get back down.  
"Men, we were this bad to da?" Russia looks a little frustrated.  
"But I never did that" Saiyuki says.  
"Are you sure you were male?" Russia asks.  
Saiyuki nods her head.  
"You are way to innocent da" Russia says.  
"L-leave my brother… s-sister be" Lilla says.  
"Nothing wrong with that, one less male to have to teach a lesson to, da" Alisa says.  
"Ja" Lilla says.  
"You are right da" Russia says.  
Taiwan comes back, "does anyone have any spare… you know… with them?"  
"I have some in my bag, just help yourself" Alisa says.  
"Thanks" Taiwan helps herself then goes back to China.  
Lilla has an evil smile on her face, "k-karma at last" she glares evilly at Russia.  
"Too bad it is probably with the wrong person" Alisa says, "wonder if there is a spell to help mother nature along with it, da" she looks at Russia.  
"I-I could l-look into i-it" Lilla says.  
"Please do" Alisa says.  
"Maybe we can leave now?" Saiyuki asks.  
"O-okay Saiyuki. I-I will be l-looking forward t-to making Russia s-suffer for o-once" Lilla says.  
They meet up with China and Taiwan outside, along with Denmark and France.  
"'ello ma petit rose" France says.  
"Hej" Saiyuki says.  
"Hey Sai! I wanted to ask you something" Denmark says.  
"Um... what is it?" Saiyuki asks.  
"When you gonna sleep with France?" Denmark asks.  
"W-what... w-why would... n-no... n-never! I... I did... it... I... I never wish to go through that again!" Saiyuki says.  
"Den l-leave it, i-it's a sensitive s-subject" Lilla says.  
"Oui, I would not dream of sleeping with ma petit rose" France says.  
"Sorry" Demark leaves.  
"H-he really needs t-to turn th-the volume d-down" Lilla says.  
"C-can we go now?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Da, that is a good idea, c-come on Sai, South, w-we'll go back to our room" Lilla says.  
"Okay but who is Russia with da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"Hehehehehe" Lilla has an evil look, "I-I asked A-Austria to p-put her with B-Belarus"  
"You did... then that would explain the incredible fear slowly building inside me" Alisa says.  
"R-revenge is s-sweet" Lilla says.  
"It is but I do not wish to be around when she comes" Alisa says.  
"Me neither... ow my stomach" China says.  
"It will pass soon" Taiwan tells her.  
"I hope so" China says.  
"Maybe you wirr feel better if you rie down?" Japan suggests.  
"Th-that usually w-works" Lilla says.  
"Thank you" China says.  
They head back to the dorms and China lies down on the spare bed while Taiwan gives Japan some blankets and she sets them down on the sofa.  
"If I ever tell you that you are being silly about this again please just hit me" China says.  
"I will, not fun is it?" Taiwan asks.  
China shakes her head. She takes a deep breath, "now that I know your... little secret... um... it is only fair I give up one of mine, aru"  
"Okay, so... what was it like when you were young, I mean when there were no others"  
"It was well... very lonely"  
"Also about Russia?"  
"What about Russia, aru?"  
"I heard rumours that you are an item"  
"That well... they are all true but if any say I have slept with him then that is false"  
"Okay, that is a relief"  
"I do not want to know who said that" China yawns and falls asleep.  
"Welcome to the world of woman China"  
"I hope we find a way to change back soon" Japan says.  
The next morning Lilla wakes up to see two fuzz balls beside her.  
Lilla yawns, "sumea" she pets one of the fuzz balls.  
(Fuzzy)  
Alisa wakes up on the sofa, "Engel, your babies"  
Engel goes to see her kittens. Lilla gently nudges Saiyuki to wake her up. She slowly wakes up and sits up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Hyvää huomenta Saiyuki, A-Alisa" Lilla says.  
(Good morning)  
"Morning" Alisa says.  
Saiyuki yawns, "hyvää huomenta"  
"I will make us some coffee and Saiyuki some hot water and lemon" Alisa says.  
"Tack" Lilla says and walks over to South Korea, "S-South, it's morning n-now, wake up"  
South Korea wakes up and comes out from under the duvet, "already?"  
"Ja" Lilla says then thinks, "South l-looks as cute a-as Sai when he... I-I mean s-she is half a-asleep"  
Taiwan knocks on the door, "hello?"  
"Hej?" Saiyuki is watching the kittens.  
Taiwan opens the door, "I think there's something wrong with China"  
"What is wrong? Did he... she loose too much blood?" Saiyuki asks.  
"What? Can that happen?" South Korea asks slightly worried.  
"No, it is the opposite. It just stopped and she has a weird mark on her stomach" Taiwan says.  
"Oh... but that is not supposed to happen... um... Lilla?" Saiyuki says.  
China is standing in the hall with Japan.  
Lilla grabs her book, "c-could you show me?"  
China goes in and shows Lilla.  
Lilla flips through her book, "I-I haven't s-seen this b-before" she stops at a page, "what i-is happening e-exactly, j-just to double check"  
"It glowed a little while ago but when it did my stomach hurt worse than it did when I had my period" China tells her.  
"Paska, h-have you seen th-the demon h-hunters or d-demons lately?" Lilla asks.  
China shakers her head, "but I did hear something last night... I thought it was my imagination"  
"W-we have to s-stop this next Monday o-or the p-periods will b-be the l-least of y-your problems"  
"What wirr happen?" Japan asks  
"I-it says that 'within n-nine days it w-will grow and o-on the ninth day th-the host w-will bare th-the child o-of destruction' b-basically if we d-don't fix this w-we are all s-screwed" Lilla explains.  
"I... I am to give birth to our end?" China asks.  
"Ja" Lilla says.  
Germany appears outside the room "you are late for training!"  
"S-sorry I... I did not know..." Saiyuki says.  
"Zat is no excuse, now move" Germany orders.  
"Ch-China can not a-attend today, sh-she has m-more pressing th-things to worry a-about" Lilla says.  
China nods.  
"Stupid German cannot take a break from ze training" Alisa says.  
"And vat is zat?" Germany asks.  
"I-it's complicated" Lilla tells him.  
"I do not need to train every day, it is no wonder Italy hides every morning or pretends to be ill" Alisa says.  
"Nein, all of you. Zwanzig laps" Germany says.  
(20)  
"All as in all in the room or just Saiyuki and China?" Alisa asks.  
"All in ze room" Germany tells her.  
"Paska" Lilla mutters.  
"Okay kittens, you heard him, 20 laps now... sorry, they cannot do it" Alisa says.  
"Nein, but ze rest of you can" Germany says.  
"Not again" South Korea moans.  
"I wirr get ready" Japan says.  
At the training fields Russia appears back to normal carrying someone over his shoulder.  
"R-Russia... how?" China asks.  
"England turned me back, but as usual it backfired… again" Russia tells her.  
"Put me down! Why is everything soo fuzzy?" England asks.  
"If you wish" Russia drops her.  
"Finally... where are we?" England asks, dusting herself off.  
"At the training fields" Russia tells her.  
"Oh... well everything looks the same right now" England says.  
"E-England?" Lilla says.  
"Lilla love?" England says.  
Alisa sighs, "maybe America has spare glasses?"  
Lilla blushes, "I-I'll go ask h-him" she runs off to get his spare glasses.  
"Privet Russia, nice to see you back to normal, da. I think I may have destroyed Germany on his own training... thing" Alisa says.  
"That is my little sister" Russia says.  
China looks at her stomach and sees it started to glow again, "not again aieeeeee!" she holds her stomach from the pain.  
"China! What is going on?" Russia asks.  
"Demon... hunters... make me... ow..."  
"What?"  
"They put something inside China and now we have 9 days to get rid of it or it will destroy us all" Saiyuki tells him.  
"Lilla hurry up" Alisa says.  
Lilla comes back with the glasses, "Ch-China? I-is it happening a-again?"  
China nods.  
"Give England the glasses, he can help find a solution, possibly one better and less bloody than mine" Alisa says.  
"Ja, ja" Lilla hands her the glasses.  
England takes them and puts them on, "oh, that's better, thank you love. Right so library?"  
"O-okay" Lilla turns to the others, "i-is China able t-to get to th-the library?"  
"With help da... I will get the back-up ready" Alisa says.  
Russia lifts China up, "he is now da" heads briskly to the library.  
Alisa finds them not long later in the library, China is sleeping. Alisa is holding a silver dagger.  
"Wh-what is that f-for?" Lilla asks.  
"Back up, it has been treated to deal with these things... I do not wish to do it as it involves stabbing the victim's stomach to destroy that thing" Alisa tells her.  
"Not if there is another way da" Russia says.  
"There had better be" Alisa says.  
"Nothing in here. Any luck love?" England asks.  
"Nai..." Lilla says.  
They see the mark is going to glow again.  
"There is really nothing else?"  
"We've looked in ever book the library has, nothing" England says.  
Russia takes the dagger and presses the knife against her stomach, "я извиняюсь мой маленький подсолнечник" he reluctantly he stabs China's stomach destroying the thing inside.  
(I am sorry my little sunflower)  
As the mark disappears China coughs up some blood and some strange thing. When Russia removes the dagger no wound is left behind.  
"That is the mess I spoke of" Alisa says.  
Russia grabs the strange thing and crushes it, "подсолнечник?"  
China wakes up, "is it over?"  
"Da" Russia says.  
"Oh good, thank you Yiwan" China says.  
"One last thing, Lilla I think it is time they go back to original gender... but you cast the spell da?" Alisa says.  
"I-I think I-I could, if I k-knew it… c-could you tell m-me the spell?" Lilla asks England.  
"Yes, it's quiet a simple spell really" England tells Lilla what it is.  
"O-okay, I-I'm going to m-miss your female f-form England, y-you're really pretty" Lilla casts the spell and they are returned to their original gender.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Monday morning, in class. South Korea sits next to America.  
"Hey Yong Soo, good morning" America says.  
"Morning!" South Korea says.  
Saiyuki has dozed off and Alisa finds the kittens in her bag.  
Austria walks up to Saiyuki's desk and slaps his desk with a meter stick, "are my lessons boring you?"  
Saiyuki jumps slightly, "s-sorry" he looks a little pale.  
"If you get worse before lunch see Hungary" Austria tells him.  
Saiyuki nods.  
France gets up from his seat, "are you alright?"  
"I felt fine when I woke up this morning" Saiyuki says and closes his eyes.  
"But ma petit rose" France puts a hand to his forehead, "you 'ave quite a fever"  
"Get back to your seat!" Austria says.  
"Non, my petit rose is sick, so I will take care of 'im" France tells him.  
"But I did not wish to get in trouble…" Saiyuki opens his eyes slightly, "the room is spinning again"  
France steadies him, "ma petit rose, maybe you should lie down"  
Saiyuki nods.  
"Saiyuki" Lilla gets up from her seat, "we are g-going to Hungary" she tells Austria then turns to Saiyuki, "you n-need to t-tell me i-if your ill S-Sai, if y-you stay s-silent we c-can't help"  
"S-sorry" Saiyuki says.  
"I-is the r-room still s-spinning?" Lilla asks.  
Saiyuki nods, France picks him up bridle style.  
"You are not leaving in the middle of class!" Austria tells them.  
"W-we are leaving, c-continue with t-the lesson without u-us" Lilla says.  
They take Saiyuki to the infirmary.  
"Good morning, what can I do for you?" Hungary asks.  
"I do not feel well" Saiyuki has his eyes closed as the light hurts them.  
"Sit down and tell me what's wrong" Hungary says.  
France sets Saiyuki down on one of the beds.  
"My head hurts, the light hurts my eyes and the room keeps spinning whenever I open them" Saiyuki tells her.  
"Is your neck stiff and sore?" Hungary asks.  
Saiyuki nods.  
"When did this start?" Hungary asks.  
"This morning before lessons started" Saiyuki tells her.  
"I will need to take a blood sample to properly make judgement" Hungary takes a syringe and takes some blood from Saiyuki's arm, "it will take about an hour to proses the blood"  
"Okay"  
Back in class…  
Austria sighs, "They should be back by now"  
South Korea is holding his head up.  
"Hey Yong Soo, you okay man?" America asks.  
"Yeah, I just have a headache" South Korea tells him.  
"You sure? You look a little pale"  
"I'm sure; I'd tell you if I was ill da~ze"  
"Okay, just be careful okay?"  
"I will da~ze"  
The lesson ends.  
"FREEDOM" America yells.  
"Ow... headache" South Korea reminds him.  
"Oops, sorry" America says.  
Alisa tries to sneak out without anyone knowing her kittens were in her bag.  
"Ehem~ what is in your bag?" Austria asks.  
"School books" Alisa tells him.  
"And, what else?"  
"That is all? Why?"  
"Last time I checked school books were not fluffy and did not mew"  
"They snuck in when I was not looking, honest"  
"Okay, I will believe you"  
"Merci, now may I go, I wish to return them to their mother"  
"Very well"  
Alisa leaves.  
Iceland heads to the infirmary with South Korea.  
"Yes?" Hungary asks.  
"How is Sai?" Iceland asks.  
"I'm just here for pain killers, da~ze" South Korea tells her.  
"Saiyuki is going to be fine" Hungary turns to South Korea, "are you sure you don't want a check-up, you look quite pale"  
"I'm sure" South Korea says.  
"Okay, here" Hungary hands him some pain killers.  
"Thanks I'll tell you if I feel any worse da~ze"  
"Just make sure you do"  
"Yes ma'am" South Korea leave.  
"Iceland, how are you doing after the eruption?"  
"I'm well now thank you" Iceland says.  
"Good, it was quite violent. I'm glad you have recovered"  
"Same are you going to let France take Saiyuki back to the dorms or do you want him to stay here a little longer?"  
"I am wanting him to stay longer so France will have to wait"  
"Okay, I just wanted to know where to find him later"  
"Is there anything else?"  
Iceland shakes his head, "thank you"  
"Anytime"  
Later that day South Korea suddenly feels worn out and tired. He's thinking about going to see Hungary when gets a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He manages to get to the toilet and throw up some blood. He feels his forehead afterward.  
"Maybe I should have let Hungary see me sooner" he gets up and goes to the infirmary.  
"South Korea, what on earth?" Hungary asks.  
"I think something is wrong with me" South Korea tells her.  
"What exactly is happening?"  
"I don't know, I feel kinda tired now and I threw up some blood and when I put my hand on my forehead it was really hot"  
"Was it just blood?"  
"I think so, I didn't really look properly"  
"Are you scared of needles?" Hungary takes out a syringe, South Korea shakes his head., "good, because I will need to take a blood sample"  
"Okay... can I sit down first?"  
"Yes, please do"  
South Korea sits down on one of the beds.  
"Um... when you're done can I call Alfred quickly, I was supposed to meet him after school" South Korea asks.  
Hungary takes some blood, "of course" she retracts the syringe, "there, you are free to call him"  
"Thank you" South Korea phones America.  
"Hey, the hero speaking" America says.  
"It's Yong Soo Alfred"  
"Hey Yong Soo, what's up?"  
"I'm in the infirmary"  
"WHY, WHAT HAPPENED WHAT'S WRONG?"  
"Please don't yell, I think my headache just came back... I don't really know yet, Hungary took a blood samples not long ago... Alfred I really don't feel well"  
"I'll be right there"  
America bursts through the door, "I'm here, what did I miss?"  
South Korea looks worse than he did that morning.  
"Yong Soo"  
"I threw up a little again" South Korea is holding a bowl.  
"Dude" America says then thinks, "why the hell didn't I push you more this morning?"  
"Sorry, I should have let Hungary examine me earlier like she suggested"  
"Do you know of any time that you may have come in contact with anything unusual?" Hungary asks South Korea.  
South Korea thinks for a moment, "I felt something prick my arm on the way to school this morning"  
"Did anyone pass by you?"  
South Korea thinks again, "just this one guy in a suit"  
"I'll kill the bastard!" America says.  
"I feel really tired but I'm afraid to go to sleep" South Korea says.  
"Do not worry, I'll fix an antidote quickly" Hungary tells him.  
"Thank you, da~ze"  
"Is there anything I can do?" America asks.  
"Not get in my way" Hungary tells him.  
"Um... do you remember that old teddy bear with the missing eye I told you about? Can you get it please?" South Korea asks.  
"Okay, I'll be right back" America leaves to get the teddy and soon returns with it, "I got it he gives the teddy to Korea South.  
"Thank you" South Korea hugs it.  
"Here" Hungary holds a syringe of bright purple liquid, "it's finished"  
"And this will help me get better?" South Korea asks.  
"Yes, give me your arm" Hungary says.  
South Korea does as he's told.  
Hungary administers the antidote, "this is new so I don't know how your body will react, it could make you hallucinate or could make you suffer great pain… or it does nothing and completely cures you"  
"Okay... so it will be safe to go to sleep now?" South Korea asks.  
"Yes" Hungary says.  
South Korea lies down and quickly falls asleep.  
"There were that many side effects and you still gave it to him!?" America asks.  
"It helped him didn't it? Now you can help me" Hungary says.  
"How?"  
"Bring his temperature down and stay with him"  
America does this quickly and sits in the chair next to the bed.  
Saiyuki is sleeping in England's bed. There is a knock at their door.  
France answers, "shh, Saiyuki is asleep"  
"Hej Fr'nce, h'w 's h'?" Sweden says.  
(Hello France, how is he?)  
Saiyuki wakes up, "papa?"  
"Hej S'yuki" Sweden says.  
"Ma petit rose, you are awake?" France says.  
"I was thirty and I heard papa" Saiyuki says sleepily.  
"Let me get you some water"  
"Tack"  
"Jag hörde att du är sjuk, lät du honom inte dra nytta av detta har du" Sweden checks Saiyuki's temperature.  
(I heard you are ill, you didn't let him take advantage of that did you)  
Saiyuki shakes his head, "Frankrike berättade att han aldrig skulle göra så mot mig"  
(France told me he would never do that to me)  
"Bra, du vet vad som skulle hända om han gjorde?" Sweden says.  
(Good, you know what would happen if he did?)  
Saiyuki nods.  
France comes back with a glass of water, "'ere you go, ma petit rose" he hands him the water.  
Saiyuki takes it, "tack" he drinks a little, "I feel a little better now papa, the light does not hurt my eyes as much now"  
"G'd" Sweden says.  
"I am sorry if I worried you" Saiyuki says to them.  
"Jag är din pappa, ska jag oroa dig" Sweden says  
(I'm your papa, I am supposed to worry about you)  
"Can I not worry for ma petit rose?" France asks.  
"Well... yes I..." Saiyuki sighs.  
"You are too cute ma petit rose" France hugs him.  
Saiyuki blushes.  
"Ehem" Sweden says.  
France is still hugging Saiyuki, "non"  
"Um... France... can I go back to sleep now?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Oui" France stops hugging him, "bon nui" he kisses him good night, "le Swede" he drags Sweden out of the room.  
Saiyuki lies back down and falls asleep.  
"Bon nui le Swede" France turns back to the room.  
Sweden stops him, "w'ch h'm, K'rea h'd th' s'me s'mt'ms 'nd h' w's p'sn'd"  
(Watch him, Korea has the same symptoms and he was poisoned)  
"Oui, I will" France goes back to the room.  
The next morning Lilla goes to the boys' dorm carrying a basket.  
Lilla looks in the basket and pets the kittens, "niin söpö!"  
(So cute!)  
They mew at her.  
Lilla walks into Russia, falling on her but and earning a laugh from Russia.  
"Privet Lilla, you have something in the basket da?" Russia asks.  
Lilla is trembling, "j-ja, I-I do" she holds the basket close.  
The brown kitten manages to peek out of the basket and news happily at Russia.  
"Cute da" Russia pets the kitten, "he is smart to da"  
He mews again.  
"I-I must b-be going n-now hei hei" Lilla briskly retreats (legs it).  
"I will follow da" Russia says.  
Lilla arrives at Saiyuki's room, "S-Saiyuki"  
England answers, "sorry love but Saiyuki is in France's room, don't worry he didn't do anything to him, my fairy friend kept an eye on him last night"  
Lilla blushes, "s-sorry, th-thank you. I-I have to h-hurry, hei hei"  
(Bye)  
"Good bye love, see you in class" England says.  
"S-see you i-in class" Lilla runs to France's room.  
Saiyuki is awake and reading a book in bed, he also looks a bit better.  
"Hej S-Saiyuki" Lilla puts the basket on the bed, "I-I brought k-kittens"  
Sai puts his book down, "you did?"  
"Ja" Lilla lifts out the grey one.  
"Awww she is soo cute" Saiyuki says.  
"I-isn't she?!" Lilla says.  
France enters from the kitchen area, "bonjure"  
"Lilla brought Engel's kittens over" Saiyuki says.  
"Aw they are so cute" France picks up the brown kitten, "'e is adorable non"  
He mews at France.  
"I overheard papa tell France something really scary last night" Saiyuki tells Lilla.  
"Wh-what did h-he say?" Lilla asks.  
"That South Korea had been poisoned"  
"B-by whom?"  
"I am not sure, I wanted to see how he was but I do not think mamma and papa would be happy if I were to leave bed so soon"  
"I w-will go s-see him a-and tell you h-how he is"  
"Tack"  
Lilla smiles, "s-see you later S-Saiyuki?"  
Saiyuki nods, Lilla leaves and heads for the infirmary.  
South Korea is still fast asleep and still looks pretty bad.  
"H-Hungary" Lilla says.  
Hungary jumps slightly as she was sleeping, "yes, you need me?"  
"Y-you look t-terrible, wh-what happened?"  
"I have been working on a proper antidote for South Korea but I have come up mostly blank"  
"M-maybe China m-might be a-able to help, h-he has a-a wide knowledge o-of medicine a-and herbal r-remedies" Lilla phones China, "h-hello, China?"  
"Ni hao" China yawns, he sounds like he just woke up.  
"C-could you come d-down to the i-infirmary?" Lilla asks.  
"Okay, I will be there soon, aru" China says.  
"Tack" Lilla hangs up, "Ch-China will be h-here soon"  
China arrives and is tying his hair back, "sorry I was not here sooner, I just woke up when you called, aru"  
"S-sorry about that Ch-China" Lilla says.  
"It is okay, what is wrong?" China asks.  
"I am trying to find an antidote for South Korea, and so far I have nothing but things that will delay the effects for a few hours" Hungary tells him.  
"South was poisoned? Okay I will do my best to help, aru" China says.  
"Thank you" Hungary says.  
China helps Hungary by going over what she has tried and suggesting other options. After several hours China finds something that might cure South Korea's poison.  
"If we combine this cure with this one here it might just work, aru" China says, pointing to the ones that gave the best results but failed.  
"Finally, I hope this works. It may already be too late" Hungary says.  
"South is very stubborn but I also hope this works"  
"Your methods are new to me so you will have to take it from here"  
China prepares it then gives it to South Korea. He waits a while before letting Hungary take another blood test.  
Hungary looks at the result of the rough test, "it seems to have worked"  
China lets out a sigh of relief, "I may have gotten detention for skipping class but South is safe at least"  
"Have you forgotten who I am? I'll have words with Austria" Hungary says.  
"Thank you, aru" China says.  
Hungary smiles, "you may stay here if you wish, but I believe your brother is in safe hands with America"  
"I am a little tired... where is America anyway?"  
"He should be back soon, he said something about finding 'the fucking scum' that poisoned South Korea"  
"Well then I will stay with South until he returns" China yawns, "gets back"  
"Okay, thank you again for helping me save South Korea"  
China nods.  
America bursts through the door, "the thrash has been disposed of"  
"Oh good" China says.  
"You found him?" Hungary asks.  
"And killed the scumbag" America tells her.  
"Well I am leaving South with you, I am going to bed" China leaves.  
South Korea wakes up.  
"Yong Soo, you're okay" America says tearful.  
"Yeah, I feel a little better" South Korea says.  
"It worked" America says to Hungary, "you're the best dude"  
"It was China that found the antidote and saved him" Hungary tells him.  
"Aniki is the best and so are you Alfred and Hungary, thank you da~ze" South Korea says.  
"That's why I'm a hero, China and Hungary earned hero status too" America says.  
"Uh-huh... where is Aniki?" South Korea asks.  
"He left just before you woke up" America tells him.  
"Oh, okay... I think I need to rest a little more" South Korea says.  
"That would be the best idea" Hungary says.  
South Korea goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Alisa wakes up to see Engel mewing at her.  
"Engel, if you are hungry tell me, da" Alisa tells her.  
Lilla wakes up, "g-good morning A-Alisa" she rubs her eyes, "wh-what?!"  
"There is something wrong with Engel, she keeps mewing but does not speak. I expect this from the kittens but not from her" Alisa says.  
"Y-you are alive ja? N-not a ghost o-or zombie?"  
"Da, do you want proof?"  
Engel mews again.  
"N-nai, E-Engel? You can s-speak ja?"  
Engel just mews again.  
"See... I am going to see to the kittens" Alisa says.  
Alisa tries to use her aura to entertain the kittens but nothing happens, "Lilla, something is wrong"  
"I-it may b-be possible th-that it's th-the demon hunters d-doing… b-but I can't t-tell"  
"A test, something we can see like time freezing. Go ask Saiyuki to freeze time, I know he is still recovering but it should be a simple task for him, da" Alisa says.  
"I-I will go a-and ask…" Lilla runs to France's room and enters.  
Saiyuki has just woken up and France is taking his temperature.  
"F-France, p-please step a-away from Saiyuki" Lilla says.  
"I am only taking 'is temperature mon ami" France says.  
"P-please" Lilla says.  
"What is wrong?" Saiyuki asks.  
"C-could you s-stop time f-for me?" Lilla asks.  
"Non, 'e is still recovering" France protests.  
"Stop time? I can do that... um... could you pass me my watch please?" Saiyuki asks.  
"J-ja" Lilla passes him his watch.  
"Ma petit rose, you should wait until you are well" France advices.  
"I have done this many times before, even after being ill, it is no trouble" Saiyuki tells him.  
Saiyuki takes his watch and presses the top to pause time.  
"D-did it w-work?" Lilla asks.  
Saiyuki looks out of the window, "no... time is still moving... maybe I did it wrong" he presses the button a ton of times until it gets stuck but still nothing happens except he tires himself out.  
"Paska s-something r-really is b-blocking it" Lilla says.  
"So my watch is not broken?" Saiyuki says.  
"Nai" Lilla says.  
"What are you talking about?" France asks.  
"Something i-is blocking o-our magic" Lilla tells him.  
"So it means I... I am useless" Saiyuki says.  
"Nai, i-it just means wh-when it comes t-to a fight w-we will have t-to use o-our war experience and f-fight as soldiers" Lilla tells him.  
"But I... I have none" Saiyuki tells her.  
"M-medics are a-always needed"  
"I... I guess so"  
"A medic is a more 'onerable occupation than a soldier ma petit rose" France tells him.  
"I could ask Hungary for help" Saiyuki says.  
"I will escort you there ma petit rose" France says.  
"Nai, y-you will not. I-I'll go with S-Saiyuki" Lilla tells him.  
The argument goes on for some time. Saiyuki gets fed up that he decides to go by himself. He changes his clothes and finds Hungary in the infirmary.  
"What can I do for you Saiyuki?" Hungary asks.  
"Um... can you help train me... to be a medic?" Saiyuki asks nervously.  
"A medic? Of course but why?" Hungary asks.  
"I have lost my powers and I do not have any fighting experience so Lilla suggested I become a medic" Saiyuki tells her.  
Hungary smiles, "I haven't trained a student in years, this will be fun"  
"Tack... what should I do first?"  
"I will go over the basic tools of the trade, there are medical boxes in the main cupboard down the hall" Hungary hands him a set of keys.  
"Okay" he takes the keys.  
"We will only need one but they are heavy, be careful"  
"Okay, I will" he goes to get one.  
Saiyuki arrives at the cupboard and goes to get one of the medical boxes. The Demon Hunter grabs him from behind.  
"Let go!" Saiyuki yells.  
The Demon Hunter puts a hand over Saiyuki's mouth and disappears into the darkness.  
Back in the infirmary South Korea wakes up.  
"How are you feeling?" Hungary asks.  
America is still asleep in the chair.  
"I feel a little better now" South Korea says.  
"Good" Hungary looks at her watch, "I should check on Saiyuki"  
"Do you want someone to go with you, I could wake up Alfred"  
"No need, I only sent him down the hall"  
"Okay da~ze"  
Hungary arrives at the medical cupboard, "Saiyuki?"  
She finds the keys on the ground but Saiyuki is nowhere to be seen.  
"Shit" Hungary runs back to the infirmary, "Saiyuki is missing"  
"What?!" South Korea asks.  
Orips walks past and looks board.  
America wakes up, "mmmmmmnnnnn… hey Yong Soo" he sees Orips, "yo Orips!"  
"America!" Orips runs over to him.  
"Hey lil' buddy" America says.  
"Um Alfred, Saiyuki is missing" South Korea says.  
"What!? The demon hunters?!" America asks.  
"I don't know, Hungary just told me" South Korea tells him.  
"I don't know either, I sent him on an errand and he was gone" Hungary tells him.  
"Help find him?" Orips asks.  
"Yeah, we should tell the others" America says.  
"Okay!" South Korea says.  
"You, South Korea, are going nowhere" Hungary tells him.  
"Awww, okay"  
"I go too, Struan busy anyway" Orips says.  
"Thanks lil' dude" America says.  
America and Orips find Russia, China, Germany, Japan, Lilla and Alisa between the dorms.  
"Dudes we have a problem" America says.  
"What kind of problem?" Alisa asks.  
"Saiyuki got nabbed by the demon hunters" America tells them.  
"WHAT!? You let him be taken by the enemy!?" Lilla says.  
"We should go and find him, aru" China says.  
"I helping!" Orips tells them.  
"Any ideas how?" Alisa asks.  
"Your little cat can track him da?" Russia suggests.  
"I can try but I cannot guarantee it will work this time... ENGEL!" Alisa calls and she appears, "if you can still understand me, please help us track Saiyuki"  
Engel nods and sniffs around. She mews and runs ahead.  
"Looks like she's found him" Alisa says.  
"Let us hurry da" Russia says.  
Engel leads them to a dead volcano.  
"Here? Isn't zis to clichéd" Germany asks.  
"I can no longer speak to Engel so we have no choice but to trust her" Alisa tells him.  
Russia has his pipe in hand, "through the cave da?"  
"Da. Engel you go back to your kittens" Alisa tells her.  
Japan has his katana ready. Lilla gets her gun ready and runs inside and the others follow.  
"Are you sure you will be fine without a weapon, aru?" China asks America.  
"Dude, the hero is always prepared" America tells him.  
China sighs and forms a sword from some Chinese coins, "if you say so" he runs inside. Orips follows America.  
The walls inside the cave are rimed with fire that illuminates their path.  
"Where is he?" Alisa wonders aloud.  
"I-I hope Engel w-was wrong" Lilla says.  
There is a black opening ahead, devoid of fire.  
"Maybe over there?" Japan suggests.  
Orips and America soon join them. They come to a large cellaring with a stone walkway running through the middle, the clearing is made of lava. Orips looks up and falls over. Saiyuki is being held by a rope over the lava.  
"There he is!" China says.  
"SAIYUKI!?" Lilla calls.  
"LILLA! FRANCE! HELP!" Saiyuki calls.  
"Orips" America holds out his hand.  
Orips disappears and reappears in sword mode in America's hand.  
"Let's get this party started" America says.  
"If you try I'll cut the rope" the Demon Hunter stands next to the anchoring point for the rope holding Saiyuki.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Alisa says.  
"How are you finding my barrier?" the Demon Hunter asks.  
"Interesting but that is all" Alisa says.  
"So you are the reason that my aura does not work" Russia says.  
"That would be correct" the Demon Hunter brings the knife closer to the rope.  
"Please do not do that" Saiyuki pleas.  
"And why should I listen to demons?" the Demon Hunter asks.  
"But I am not a demon" Saiyuki protests.  
"It appears you barrier does not work on everyone da" Alisa says, referring to Orips.  
"I only used the names of the demons, that little creature is not written down" the Demon Hunter informs her.  
"Lucky him" Alisa says.  
There is a circle behind him with a piece of paper lying in the middle.  
China whispers to Japan, "keep him busy"  
"What is that behind you?" Japan asks, pointing to the piece of paper.  
China sneaks off to find the source of the barrier.  
"It is the centre of the barrier" the Demon Hunter tells him.  
China stops and face palms, "of course it is"  
"Then why ask?" the Demon Hunter asks.  
America lunges at the Demon Hunter, "die!"  
The Demon Hunter cuts the rope holding Saiyuki, but as Saiyuki is falling he is caught by Germany. Germany lands on a small island of rock just big enough for him to stand on in the middle of the lava.  
"Tack" Saiyuki says.  
China looks at the piece of paper and makes a run for it.  
"I must see that list; I need to know if Engel and her kittens are on it" Alisa says.  
"Get away from there" the Demon Hunter orders.  
China ignores him.  
"Don't you have something better to think about" America is still attaching him.  
"Wait!" Lilla and Russia yell to China.  
China stops, "what?"  
"I-it could b-be trapped" Lilla tells him.  
"Look at the wall. You will be killed if you go farther da" Russia warns him.  
There is a large axe suspended from the ceiling of the cave and attached to the wall.  
"Ai ya!" China quickly returns to the group.  
"A-America stop there, k-keep him there" Lilla says and aims for the rope.  
"Okay" America continues to attack the Demon Hunter.  
The Demon Hunter moves as Lilla shoots the rope, the axe misses the Demon Hunter and plummets straight for Saiyuki and Germany. Alisa jumps down, kicks the axe away from them and manages to jump back up.  
"Ve need to get off zis island" Germany jumps to the main platform, he just makes it but his foot slips in to the lava, burning him badly.  
"Germany-kun, are you okay?" Japan asks.  
"Ja, China get ze list!" Germany orders.  
China runs for the paper again.  
The Demon Hunter dodging America's attacks like it was nothing, "step away from the page"  
China ignores him bends down to pick it up.  
The Demon Hunter pushes his glasses up, "I will have to deal with you at another date, I have another business to attend to"  
"HAH" America hits him on the head, knocking him down.  
China picks up the piece of paper.  
The Demon Hunter turns Orips back into his human-dragon form. He grabs Orips and drags him away from America by the hair.  
"Do you wish your friend's death?" he holds a knife to Orips' throat.  
"Ow, ow, ow" Orips cries.  
"Shit" China mutters.  
"Let go of Orips!" America yells.  
America once again lunges at the Demon Hunter and tackles him to the ground, the Demon Hunter moves the blade but instead of cutting Orips' throat he cuts his hair. Orips lands on his butt.  
"My list now, aru!" China says.  
The Demon Hunter keeps his usual straight face, "drop it"  
"You will have to make me, aru" China runs off with the list.  
The Demon Hunter sighs, "I have another pressing matter to attend to"  
Orips kicks the Demon Hunter's leg, "stupid head leave friends alone" he kicks him again.  
The Demon Hunter kicks Orips, "I will not, I have business with them"  
Orips takes a deep breath and blows fire at the Demon Hunter. The Demon Hunter's blank mask falters and shows pure rage as the fire burns through the fabric of his coat, burning his arm. The Demon Hunter grabs Orips by the neck and pins him roughly to the ground. Orips tries to make him let him go by digging his nails into his arm.  
"I can deal with the extra paperwork" the Demon Hunter brings the knife down on Orips.  
Japan throws a kunai knife at the Demon Hunter to try and make him let go of Orips. It hits the Demon Hunter in the shoulder and he releases orips. He repairs his blank mask.  
"I have other things to attend to. I will deal with you later" the Demon Hunter disappears into the lava.  
Orips sits up and covers his injured eye, "owie"  
"Dude, Orips are you okay man?" America asks.  
Orips nods.  
"He may be after China, someone has to find him" Alisa says.  
"Da I will be back with him" Russia runs off to find China.  
"America you should take Orips to see Hungary and you should do the same Germany" Alisa says.  
America nods, "c'mon Orips"  
"Okay" Orips says.  
"Ja fine" Germany tries to walk ahead after America.  
"He really does need to chill out" Alisa says.  
"Ja, I-I hope Ch-China will h-hurry up and b-burn the page" Lilla says.  
Meanwhile, China has stopped running and has gotten a match ready to destroy the page when someone grabs his shoulder.  
"Who is there?" China asks.  
"It is me da" Russia replies.  
"Oh good" China uses the match to burns the paper.  
"So you're the one boss was talking about" a second Demon Hunter says.  
"What now... ow" China drops the burning paper.  
"Boss needed that, so that means" an evil grin crosses his face, "I get to kill you" he stabs China in the neck.  
China falls.  
"China!" Russia catches him.  
"Hehehehehe, I always loved this method of killing" the second Demon Hunter laughs.  
China loses consciousness and slowly stops breathing. Russia slowly stands; still holding China tightly, his aura emerges violently as he steps towards the young hunter.  
The second Demon Hunter shows fake remorse, "I'm sorry, was that your girlfriend?"  
Russia takes hold of the hunter's neck and slowly crushes it, once the second Demon Hunter is almost dead he throws him aside and drenches him in vodka, dropping a lit match on him.  
"That Swedish vodka burns nicely da, Russian vodka is too good for this filth" Russia walks away from the hunters flaming corpse and walks calmly towards the infirmary.  
At the infirmary Hungary sees Russia's face and decides not to ask.  
"Set him down" Hungary says.  
"Dude what the hell happened?" America asks.  
Russia places China gently on the bed and glares at America, who decides to shut up. Orips decides to let Hungary have a look at China first.  
Hungary stiches the wound, "there isn't anything else I can do for him" she looks to Germany and Orips, "Germany"  
"It is just a burn, it vill be fine" Germany tells her.  
Italy appears holding a first add box, "Doitsu! You got hurt so I got this" he looks upset.  
Germany smiles slightly, "danke Italiane"  
(Thank you Italy)  
Italy helps Hungary fix Germany's foot so she can see to Orips.  
Orips is fiddling around with his hair.  
Hungary cleans the wound and dresses it appropriately, "there isn't much damage to the eye but the force of the impact may have damaged the optic nerve, I will need you to come in again once it has healed so I can run more tests"  
Orips nods his head and starts fiddling with his hair again, "messy"  
"I can cut it if you want" Hungary suggests.  
"Please" Orips says.  
Hungary gets a pair of scissors and tidies up Orips' hair.  
"Thank you. I go find Struan now" Orips says.  
"It is nice doing things like that again, it reminds me of the times when Italy was little" Hungary says.  
South Korea is awake and Italy has finished fixing Germany's foot.  
"Yong Soo, you feeling okay?" America asks.  
"Yes, I feel a lot better now da~ze" South Korea says.  
"Em…" America is trying to think of things to say to distract him long enough not to notice China.  
"Something wrong?" South Korea asks.  
"Nah... nothing's wrong"  
"Okay"  
"I will be back later da, if he wakes before I return call me" Russia leaves, and smashing sounds can be heard from outside.  
"What is up with Russia da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"Emmmmmm…" America is trying to think of something but failing.  
"I already saw Aniki and I know he's going to be fine so don't worry right"  
America lets out a large sigh of relief, "that's the reason"  
"Really? Aniki has... well... died before you know and he always comes back da~ze"  
"It still pisses Russia off"  
"That and stealing his vodka, I know that all too well"  
Orips comes back, "Struan not there"  
"What, has he been taken to?" Hungary asks.  
Orips shakes his head, "went away for job"  
"Good, nothing serious then" Hungary says.  
"But doesn't he take care of Orips?" South Korea asks.  
"When he's away I the lil' guy take back" America says.  
"Yay!" Orips cheers.  
"Can I help?" South Korea asks.  
"If you want yeah" America says.  
"Okay... um is it okay to leave now Hungary?" South Korea asks.  
"Yes, but if anything happens come straight back" Hungary says.  
"Okay!" South Korea says.  
China wakes up, "I hate it when people do that"  
"I guess I will have to call Russia" Hungary takes out her phone and calls Russia, "Russia, it's Hungary… he hung up"  
"подсолнечник" Russia sits in the chair next to the bed.  
"I am fine" China tells him.  
"I bet the guy who did it isn't" America says.  
"Nyet, I burned him" Russia tells him.  
"You did that to me too... well my arm and it hurt like hell, da~ze" South Korea says.  
"You should stay away from my wodka da" Russia says with a smile.  
"Um... da…" South Korea says a little worried.  
"Any who break or steal what is mine will be punished severely da" Russia tells him and he nods in agreement.  
"Dude chill" America tells Russia then turns to South Korea, "you wanna go now?"  
South Korea nods.  
"Thank you Russia, you have officially scared South" China says sarcastically.  
"You are welcome da" Russia says.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
The next day Orips follows America to class and is about to leave.  
"You, come here" Austria says.  
Orips walks up to Austria.  
"You can stay this period" Austria tells him.  
Orips walks in.  
Haniel shows up, "is this the maths class?"  
"Yes, take your seat" Austria says.  
Haniel goes in and takes a seat.  
"Is everyone present?" Austria asks.  
"I'm here!" South Korea says.  
Greece is asleep.  
Austria skims across the class and at the attendance sheet, "right, open your text books at page 207 (trigonometry)"  
Orips looks at the text book while Germany works through the questions with ease.  
"Hey Germany, gimmi the answers" Turkey says.  
"Turkey there is a seat at the front if you wish to speak" Austria says.  
Italy is doodling and Saiyuki has no idea what he's doing. Greece is still sleeping.  
After 10 minutes of silence.  
"That is enough time, what question are most of you on?" Austria asks.  
Italy has a confused look on his face and Saiyuki has given up.  
"I done" Orips says.  
"I will right the answers on the blackboard" Austria announces.  
Austria writes the answeres; 9.2 35.3 0.9 55 33 PR 8.5m OAD OBE OCF 45 8 30 42 20 8 30 42 10.3km 61 29. Orips puts his hand up.  
"Yes?" Austria asks.  
"All wright" Orips says.  
"Let me see" Austria walks over and takes his jotter, "… well done, they are correct"  
Italy hides his jotter.  
"I'm not going to bother with yours, I know what to expect" Austria tells Italy.  
Greece wakes up, "what did I miss?"  
Austria is checking everyone's books, "Saiyuki… I'll speak to you after class"  
"Not again" Saiyuki moans.  
"Greece, you as well" Austria says.  
"Huh?" Greece asks.  
"Stay behind!" Austria tells him.  
"Oh" Greece says.  
The lesson ends.  
"Greece, you are sleeping too much in class, you need to pay attention or you will fail!" Austria tells Greece.  
"No I won't" Greece yawns.  
"You will if you learn nothing! ~rant rant rant~" Austria says.  
Greece nods his head but isn't paying attention. Japan is about to leave.  
"Japan" Taiwan says.  
"Yes Taiwan?" Japan asks.  
"Would you help me with my math homework tonight?" Taiwan winks at him slyly.  
"Yes of course I wirr" Japan escorts Taiwan out.  
"Saiyuki, it is no secret your math skill is lacking" Austria tells him.  
Saiyuki nods.  
"I have asked an older nation to be your tutor, the Galapagos Isles, or Gale for short, has agreed to help you" Austria tells him.  
"But Lilla and France were helping me... I mean yes sir" Saiyuki says.  
"That may be but she will be of more help, France and your sister don't have the best grades either" Austria tells him.  
Saiyuki remains quiet.  
"I asked her to come here after class, she should be here soon" Austria tells him.  
"Sorry I'm late" Gale says.  
Gale has short white hair with side parting that covers her left eye, red eyes and wears red glasses and the school uniform.  
Gale sees Saiyuki and Greece, "so which one is Saiyuki?"  
"This is Saiyuki" Austria puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well you aren't you cute. I'm going to help you get your math grades up as Austria has informed me you're not... well... doing so well" Gale says.  
Austria passes her Saiyuki's jotter from earlier.  
Gale has a look, "I see, you weren't joking"  
"I never do" Austria tells her.  
"We can start the lessons now, an hour should be fine, do you agree Austria?" Gale asks.  
"That sounds acceptable"  
"We will go to the library where there are fewer distractions"  
Saiyuki goes with her.  
Lilla, America, South Korea, Orips and China are sitting outside. China sees Japan talking to Taiwan then they run off together.  
"Dude what'cha looking at?" America asks.  
"Nothing... just that Japan and Taiwan... it is nothing" China says.  
"Okay dude, hey did ya hear, Saiyuki's gettin' a 'privet tutor'" America has a sly expression on his face, "looks like France'll have some competition"  
"Do you really think it'll make him jealous?" South Korea asks, tickling Orips.  
"Of course! Dude it's like the perfect recipe for an affair" America says.  
"I doubt Saiyuki would do that, aru" China tells him.  
"I bet cha that tutor's totally hot" America says.  
"E-even if she i-is, Saiyuki w-would never" Lilla protests.  
South Korea covers Orips' ears, "your picturing them... doing it right now aren't you?"  
"Perhaps" America chuckles.  
South Korea and China look disturbed.  
Lilla blushes furiously, "nai" she holds her head, "wh-why would you th-think that?!" now she's got the same image as America.  
"Now you know why I covered Orips' ears" South Korea tells her.  
"What would you do if it was South Korea being tutored?" China asks.  
"Eh… dunno" America says.  
"Let's not talk or think about that around him" South Korea removes his hands from Orips' ears.  
"Good idea, sorry 'bout that" America says.  
"Good" China says, "I wonder what Taiwan is hiding from me this time" he says to himself out loud.  
"I d-doubt you w-will want to k-know" Lilla tells him.  
"Huh... I said that out load... why would I not want to know, aru?" China asks.  
"W-well, their a-auras had t-tints of red a-around the e-edge. I-I assume th-that would b-be either l-love… o-or lust" Lilla tells him.  
China quickly covers Orips' ears, "I would not be surprised if it were both, aru"  
"Ohoho, I though Japan wasn't in to that kinda stuff" America says.  
"What he does and does not do is private information" China says.  
"But he's so opposed to physical contact" America says.  
"Can we drop it; I think we are confusing Orips, aru" China says.  
"Okay, you'll have to show me a picture of the tutor, I can't wait to see who" America says.  
"Nai" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki finds them and is carrying a rose, he looks happy.  
"Hej S-Saiyuki, what i-is with th-the rose?" Lilla asks.  
"France gave it to me" Saiyuki tells her.  
"The Frenchy always had a thing for romance and roses" America says.  
"He was waiting for me outside the library and he just gave it to me" Saiyuki says.  
South Korea is letting Orips play with his fake glasses; South Korea thinks wearing them will make him look smarter.  
"Seriously? That's weird" America says.  
"How is that weird?" Saiyuki asks.  
"He's French he's just weird"  
"No he is not, he is very nice"  
"Sure he is"  
"H-he is, although h-he can be a-a bit to… r-red at t-times" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki looks a bit confused now.  
Lilla shakes her head, "n-never mind"  
"Okay" Saiyuki says.  
"What colour China and South Korea now?" Orips asks.  
"Ch-China is a s-soft yellow, a-and South K-Korea is… s-slightly… r-red" Lilla tells him.  
(Yellow=curious/worried)  
"Cause Alfred is here da~ze" South Korea says.  
"Hehe, what about me? Heroic blue I bet" America says.  
"Red and… bright pink" Lilla says.  
England laughs a little.  
"Ah, E-England hej" Lilla says.  
"What about Iggy?" America asks.  
"Hello Lilla love" England says.  
"What colour am I?" Orips asks.  
"A-a pinkie-yellow" Lilla tells him.  
"Pinkie-yellow... what does that mean?" Orips asks.  
"You a-are curious and a-a little h-hyper" Lilla tells him.  
"I told you not to give him that bar of chocolate, aru" China tells South Korea.  
"But he was hungry" South Korea says.  
"He's always hungry" America tells him.  
"What about England?" Orips asks.  
"E-England?" Lilla turns to England, "deep p-purple, with sparks o-of pale red a-around the edge, p-pale red i-is the l-love towards family, u-unlike other r-reds America"  
"What?" America asks.  
"Then shouldn't Aniki be pale red too cause he's always fussing about us?" South Korea asks.  
"H-he is" Lilla says.  
"What does deep purple mean then, da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"I-it is a s-sign of g-great magic, a-and the ability t-to harness it" Lilla tells him.  
South Korea and Orips look at England, "coool!"  
"I know, I'm going to find Alisa and... France! Be right back!" South Korea runs off.  
"Ai ya! South!" China says.  
"Why's he gettin those two?" America asks.  
"Maybe he wants Lilla love to read their auras" England points out.  
"Ah, that would make sense. Okay" America says.  
"Th-though E-England, y-your aura i-is really d-difficult f-for me to r-read. s-so I wouldn't t-take my w-word as right" Lilla tells him.  
"It's okay love" England says.  
"But it's just colours, how hard can it be?" America asks.  
"Th-the purple is w-wery strong so i-it usually masks o-other colours" Lilla tells him.  
"It does?" Orips yawns.  
"Ja" Lilla smiles, "tired a-auras are a-always cute"  
"What about Saiyuki?" Orips asks.  
"Pale pink with hints of aqua and dark green" Lilla tells him.  
"Huh?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Pale pink s-shows happiness and s-shyness"  
"Oh"  
Orips falls to the side and falls asleep. South Korea returns looking slightly disturbed.  
"What's up man, you okay?" America asks.  
"ANIKI WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THEY WERE DATING?!" South Korea asks.  
"What?" China asks.  
"I saw Taiwan kissing Japan!" South Korea says.  
"DUDE WHERE?" America gets his phone out.  
"NO!" China and South Korea say.  
England face palms.  
"Aw" America moans.  
"But Iggy" America turns to England, accidentally hits the capture button and takes a picture of him.  
"You shouldn't go around filming people without their permission" England tells America.  
"Oops, heehee" America looks at the picture, "hey what's that on your eye?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"See" America shows him the picture, "there's something on your eye"  
England has a look, "trick of the light"  
"No, dude there's a reflection and the rim and everything. I thought you had good eye sight"  
"I do, it's a coloured contact... wait, I didn't say that"  
"Ha, why you wearing a coloured one, your eyes have always been green"  
"It's my business only"  
"Aw come on Iggy"  
"I'm not telling you!"  
"B-but America y-you are tied t-to England, y-you should know" Lilla says, "y-you share the s-same magic"  
"Huh? I'm no magician, he's the one with the tricks not me" America points to England.  
"Actually Lilla is telling the truth" England tells him.  
"Whaaa?" America asks.  
"Do you remember that accident you had when you were young?"  
"Eeeeeh, yeah I do. What's that got to do with it?"  
"Don't you think it was strange that one minute you were dying then just like that you had fully recovered?"  
"Not really, we're countries we do weird shit like that"  
"Not as quickly as that, we still need time to heal but... well there wasn't much time so I used my magic to heal you faster so you wouldn't die"  
"But you use magic all the time, whys this time such a big deal?"  
"I didn't want to see you die that's why you bloody wanker!"  
"Calm it man, I get it."  
"Good"  
"So again, what's with the contact lens?"  
"Well there was a side effect and... I suppose it's better to show you then try to explain"  
England heads to the school building. he comes back a few minutes later and one of his eyes are blue.  
"Your eye turned blue? That all? I was expecting one of your messed up seal-thingies" America says.  
"That's all anyone expects from me" England says.  
Lilla glares at America, then turns back to England, "wh-why hide i-it?"  
"I didn't want America to know, he was only young at the time and I didn't want to scare him" England tells her.  
"There's no way you could scare a hero like me!" America announces.  
Lilla snaps her fingers and a ghost appears behind America, "b-behind you! Gh-ghost!"  
America lets out a girly scream, "Iggy don't let it get me!" he runs behind him.  
"So much for the brave hero" England says.  
"Ehehehehe, y-yeah" America says trembling.  
"Go away stupid ghost!" South Korea says.  
"Kiitos henki, voit mennä nyt" Lilla says, the ghost nods and disappears.  
(Thank you spirit, you can go now)  
"You are not as brave as you think you are, aru" China says.  
"Nonsense, I am untouchable… unless it's a ghost" America says.  
"No one is untouchable!" China tells him.  
The temperature suddenly drops. A figure dressed in a black robe surrounded by black aura appears carrying a scythe made from black aura.  
"Alfred F. Jones, personification of the United States of America I have come to claim your soul so that I may drag it down to the depths of hell" the figure says.  
America goes completely white, "eep" he passes out.  
Lilla is laughing really hard, "ou-outstanding" she wipes away tears, "b-best yet"  
Alisa takes off the hood and the black aura disappears, "if you wish to scare america just tell me, da"  
Lilla is still laughing, "j-ja"  
Engel comes with Alisa's phone, her kittens are sitting on her back.  
"Now who wants a copy of America's finest hour?" Alisa asks.  
Lilla is trying to stop laughing, "i-isn't that g-going a little t-to far?"  
"Is recording people drunk going a bit too far? Call it pay back" Alisa says.  
"The w-want for r-revenge will t-turn your s-soul white" Lilla is trying to look serious.  
"Da but it depends on what the revenge is for, this is mere child's play compared to the type of revenge that is born from the deaths of others"  
"I-I guess you a-are right"  
"Privet, what happened to Amerika?" Russia asks.  
Alisa hands her phone over to Russia.  
Russia has an evil smile, "classic! The stupid Amerikan's face is priceless. We are putting this on internet da?"  
"Da" Alisa says.  
Russia turns to England, "what happened to your eye?"  
"Just a side effect of a spell" England tells him.  
"Why am I not surprised, подсолнечник do you know about your brother and Taiwan?" Russia asks.  
"Yes, South Korea told me... wait how do you know?" China asks.  
"I was walking past and saw them"  
"Oh..."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
During maths class, Saiyuki is letting Austria see his maths book. China is nursing a sore head and trying not to doze off and Orips is sitting on America's lap.  
"I see your lessons are going well" Austria says.  
Saiyuki remains silent.  
"You have improved" Austria tells him.  
"Um... t-tack" Saiyuki says.  
"подсолнечник? You are alright da?" Russia asks from behind him.  
"For the moment I am but I think I will go back to the dorms after this lesson" China tells him.  
"Da, I will walk you there"  
"Thank you Yiwan"  
The lesson ends soon ends.  
"I will see you all tomorrow for the test" Austria says.  
"Oh for joy I cannot wait" South Korea says sarcastically.  
Orips runs to the door and waits for America and South Korea.  
"But that means I have to study with my tutor again" Saiyuki sighs.  
"Ma petit rose, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" France asks.  
"Um... o-okay" Saiyuki wasn't expecting that.  
"Grand!" France says.  
(Great)  
"She's just the tutor France, I doubt Saiyuki is going to run off with her" England says.  
"I 'ave no worries of that mon ami" France says.  
"Of course you don't"  
"Um guys there's something really wrong here" South Korea points to the hall, Orips standing beside him.  
"Wrong, what could be wrong?" America walks over to the hall, "em… dudes… Yong Soo's right"  
"Great" China says.  
"Not again" France pulls Saiyuki close.  
"Can we get this over with, aru?" China asks.  
South Korea agrees with him and tells Orips stays close to him.  
"So this is one of those weird dream things again" America walks down the hall, "dying is such a pain"  
"Taiwan stay close to Japan" China tells her.  
"Okay" Taiwan grabs Japan's arm.  
China pushes South Korea out into the hall before he can say anything.  
"Eh… guys. does anyone know why there are flowers out here?" America asks.  
"I don't know" England says.  
"They're pretty" Orips says.  
"Langletere, do they not look familiar?" France asks.  
"Well... yes now that you mention it they look like our national flowers" England says.  
"Dandelion, my favourite flower!" Orips says.  
"They got it wrong, but at least it is a sunflower da" Russia says.  
"But why are our nationar frowers here?" Japan asks.  
"Dunno" America picks up his rose and tugs on one of the petals, "OW"  
Orips is telling Russia to leave his flower alone and points to the sunflower.  
"America are you okay?" England asks.  
A large scratch appears on America's cheek, "yeah, how the hell?" he pulls another petal, "ow" a scratch appears on his neck.  
"Stop that you git!"  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Obviously whenever our flower losses a petal we get hurt so be careful"  
"What about withering" France asks.  
"If we recieve injuries when it loses petals then withering may cause our deaths" England says.  
Orips picks up his flower and puts it in his hair for safe keeping.  
"Soooooo… WE MOVE AHEAD" America strikes a hero pose.  
"Yep!" South Korea says.  
America runs ahead, "DUDE I SOLVED THE WITHERING PROMLEM"  
"You did?" England asks.  
America is standing next to a vase, "yup"  
"A vase... I suppose this could work" England says.  
Japan looks around, "where is China?"  
Russia looks around, "подсолнечник?" no answer, "подсолнечник?" he walks back to where they were, "China?!"  
China is sitting against the wall. He is holding his legs close to his chest and resting his head on his knees.  
Russia kneels next to him, "подсолнечник, you are ok da?"  
China shakes his head.  
Russia checks China's temperature, "you are burning" he looks worried, "trust you to be ill now da"  
"I should have left sooner" China says.  
"You can get up da?" Russia says.  
China gets up, "I can walk for now"  
"Do not worry" Russia puts an arm round his shoulders.  
"We should find a way out before I get any worse I do not want to burden anyone"  
"You will burden no one but me" Russia smiles, "and you know you can do that da?"  
China smiles and they return to the rest of the group. South Korea is carrying Orips on his shoulders.  
"What's up with China?" America asks.  
"I am just a little unwell" China tells him.  
"Now?" America laughs slightly, "dude, worst timing ever"  
"It is not like I chose to fall ill"  
"Dude lighten up. I was joking"  
"Alfred, can we get moving now?" South Korea looks worried.  
"'as anyone tried the way we came in?" France asks.  
"Da, it is blocked" Russia says.  
"Then how do we get outta here?" South Korea asks.  
"Eeh… I don't know" America says.  
"Lilla, do you any ideas?" Saiyuki asks.  
"N-no, s-sorry Sai b-but I-I don't" Lilla says.  
"It is okay"  
"If we keep going forward we'll eventually get out… right?" America says.  
"Eventually may be to long" Taiwan checks China's temperature, "we don't have forever"  
"Taiwan, I told you to stay with Japan" China says.  
"Your health is more important"  
"We can't stand around doing nothing; China is only going to get worse unless we get out of here" England says.  
"Then we go forward" America marches off.  
"Hey there's a door up ahead" South Korea says.  
"Come on then what are we waiting for" America bursts through the door.  
"Looks like gym class… another class I do not like" Saiyuki says.  
"Dude what about this looks like gym class, this is insane" America says.  
"The basketball court?" South Korea says.  
"And we are wearing gym clothes" Saiyuki points out.  
America looks down, "what dude, the hell?"  
"I think I am wearing the girl's gym uniform" Saiyuki says, fiddling around with the skirt.  
"There is a door at the other side" France says.  
"That looks easy, right Orips" South Korea says.  
"Yep" Orips says.  
South Korea walks forward. Saiyuki is trying to make his skirt hide his boxers"  
"Be careful" America tells South Korea.  
"Okay" South Korea says.  
"Here" France gives Saiyuki his top, "it is longer than yours"  
Saiyuki blushes, "t-tack" he puts it on.  
South Korea is half way there when he hears something.  
"What is that?" South Korea asks.  
"I dunno" Orips says.  
"Yong Soo, watch out!" America calls.  
"Where?" South Korea asks.  
A ball comes out from nowhere and hits South Korea in the gut making him drop Orips. Orips manages to fly but crash lands onto his head.  
"Yong Soo! Are you ok?!" America asks.  
"Yeah..." South Korea coughs.  
Orips has swirly eyes.  
"Sorry Orips" South Korea says.  
"Shit" America walks forward into the swinging balls.  
"Alfred!" South Korea yells.  
"Bloody hell" England runs over to America, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah" America composes himself, "I'm fine"  
"Oh good" England says.  
A ball hits Orips and sends him flying into the wall, he lands near the exit.  
"Do we 'ave to take that route?" France asks.  
"Da, there is no other way" Russia says.  
"I am going to hate this, aru" China says.  
"Not as much as me, I always leave black and blue" Saiyuki says.  
"You will be fine crossing da?" Russia asks China.  
"Watch me" China manages to get to the other side without getting hit once.  
"I will follow da" Russia says.  
"China has probably worn himserf out" Japan turns to Taiwan, "I can herp you across if you wish"  
Taiwan nods, "ขอบคุณญี่ปุ่น"  
(Thank you Japan)  
Japan finds the safest route and takes Taiwan across. Saiyuki closes his eyes and runs ahead. He trips, narrowly missing a ball and skids to the exit.  
"Ow" Saiyuki says, still face down.  
"Ma petit rose!" France runs through and gets hit full on, smashing him against a wall, "ow"  
"You had to get hit didn't you, bloody frog" England says.  
"I did not choose to be 'it" France makes it to the other side.  
South Korea has also made it across with America and they are checking on Orips.  
"Swirly" Orips says.  
"I will be going next da" Russia makes it across easily.  
"Lilla do you need any hel…" England gets hit in the face by a ball.  
"E-ENGLAND" Lilla runs over to him, "a-are you okay?"  
"I'm fine love" England says.  
"I-it is easy, y-you just have to w-wait" Lilla drags England across safely.  
"Next room?" China asks.  
"YEAH" America runs through the door, "eh, did we shrink?"  
"Maybe everything else grew da~ze?" South Korea suggests.  
"I is pretty ballerina!" Orips says.  
"Da, why am I wearing the same as the dragon" Russia asks, looking at the ballerina outfit he's wearing.  
"That's just wrong" America says.  
"Ai ya! Who made me wear a dress?!" China says.  
"Um... why am I wearing a puffy blue dress?" Saiyuki asks.  
Japan is wearing a kimono.  
"It suits you ma petit rose" France says, making Saiyuki blush.  
"So we're all wearing dresses..." England says.  
"This is totally not cool" America says.  
"Can we find the exit now?" South Korea asks.  
Orips is jumping around.  
"You can't go yet, we haven't played together yet" they hear a voice say.  
"W-who said that?" South Korea asks.  
They hear a girl giggle, "me silly"  
The girl has golden locks and is wearing a pink dress with a bow attached to the back.  
The girl picks South Korea up by the waist, "you're really pretty"  
"N-no I'm not!" South Korea says, the girl pulls on his arm, "ow, don't do that!"  
"Dolls break so easily, I wonder how easy it'll be to break you" she giggling, she picks them all up and places them in a box.  
"She is going to kill us!" South Korea says.  
"Where's the dragon?" England asks.  
Orips is flying around the room.  
"Maybe I'll break you first" she grabs England.  
"Listen here young lady, I demand you put me down this instant" England says.  
The girl giggles, "you sound like mummy" she pulls his ankle, "I hated mummy"  
"Ow, stop that!"  
"Mommy said that too when I put that knife in her"  
"What a charming young lady you are... ow"  
Japan has managed to cut a hole in the box so everyone can escape.  
"Iggy hold on were coming to get you" America says in a heroic voice.  
Orips flies up to the girl, "drop him"  
"Your broken already" she pulls each of England's arms to rip him in half, "your no fun" she blows at Orips.  
Orips hits a wall and falls.  
"Ow!" England says.  
"Teehee, it's fun when they scream" she pulls harder.  
"STOP IT!" England yells.  
"DROP HIM NOW" Lilla shoots at the girl's hands.  
"Ow" she stands up, "you don't play fair" she holds England over her head and throws him down with force.  
"Someone catch him!" Saiyuki yells.  
America catches him heroically.  
"Oh good" China suddenly feels light headed and collapses.  
"подсолнечник!" Russia yells.  
The girl grabs China, "your broken too" she shakes China violently.  
Saiyuki throws something at her. She drops China, who is caught by Russia, and tries to grab Saiyuki. He runs but trips.  
"Ma petit rose!" France unsheathes his rapier and cuts the girl's hand.  
"Ow" the girl sniffles, "that hurt" she slaps France to the side.  
"France!" Saiyuki gets up.  
"Y-your screwed n-now you l-little bitch" Lilla says.  
"Little?" America says.  
The dress Saiyuki is wearing changes into his normal clothes and his clock hand wings appear. He turns to face the girl.  
"Wow, you're like a little fairy" the girl says.  
Saiyuki flies up.  
The girl giggles, "you are a fairy"  
The clock hands circle around Saiyuki and new ones take their place. Saiyuki sends the old hands towards the girl; they grow as they get closer to her.  
The girl shrinks back, "what are they?" she scrambles backwards.  
The hands also shrink and pin her down by her clothes. Saiyuki lands and walks up to her and slaps her across the face.  
"Ow" she sniffles "l-let me go"  
"No, consider this your warning" Saiyuki tells her.  
"Warning?"  
"If you break any more toys or people again I will come back and finish what I started, understand?"  
The girl giggles, "you can try" she sticks her tongue out at Saiyuki.  
Saiyuki sighs and snaps his fingers, she slowly turns to stone.  
"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME" America says.  
The wings disappear and Saiyuki lands on his butt.  
"SAIYUKI YOUR TOTALY BAD ASS" America says.  
"Is France okay?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Oui, oui, I am fine" France helps Saiyuki up, "more importantly ma petit rose, is that you are okay"  
"I am fine"  
Russia is holding china, "how many more rooms are there?" he checks China's temperature again, "we need out now!"  
"Why, what's wrong?" South Korea asks.  
"He is getting worse quickly, we need to get out before he gets to bad" Russia says.  
"We can't keep going door to door... is there anyone powerful enough to break this? I could send a message to them asking them for help" England suggests.  
"My sister would be able to" Russia says.  
"Ask Alisa" America says at the same time.  
"Let's just hope this works" England sends the message, "now we wait, just keep an eye on China"  
"Da" Russia places China down.  
"A-are you okay E-England?" Lilla asks.  
"I'm fine love, just a little tired, it took a lot of magic to send that message but we have no choice" England tells her.  
A few minutes have passed now.  
"How is Aniki now?" South Korea asks.  
"Getting worse" Russia says.  
"Please say England didn't mess up" South Korea prays.  
The walls suddenly begin to fall apart and the school hall comes back into view.  
"E-England doesn't m-mess up all th-the time!" Lilla says.  
"That's my sis, always on time and with style" America says.  
"Just be grateful I was not with you" Alisa says and turns to Russia, "I have informed Hungary of China's condition"  
Russia lifts China bridal style, "spasibah Alisa" he runs to the infirmary.  
Russia, carrying China, hurries through the door way.  
"I already know, set him down and I will bring his fever down" Hungary tells him.  
Russia does as he is told.  
Saiyuki appears at the door, "do you want any help?"  
"Igen, would you get me what I need?" Hungary says.  
(Yes)  
Saiyuki nods his head and does this.  
"Köszönöm" Hungary works on getting China's fever down.  
(Thank you)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
Later outside South Korea is waiting for news on China with Lilla, Orips and America. Orips is playing with Engel's kittens.  
America is holding his hands behind his head, "dude this is messed up" he says with a goofy grin, "at least they're not as imaginative as the demon" South Korea just nods, "AND we have the upper hand this time"  
"How?" South Korea asks.  
"Heheh WE'RE immortal… ish and there not"  
"Suppose" South Korea looks at his watch for the tenth time.  
"He'll be fine. Immortal remember?" America puts an arm around South Korea's shoulders.  
"Yeah I know"  
"Last I checked China's economy was fine, so there's no need to worry"  
"Maybe it was a cold"  
"Definitely... maybe we should have Hungary look at Orips' eye when she has time"  
"Yeah we can do that, Hungary should be free soon"  
Russia walking up to them, "privet"  
"How is Aniki?" South Korea asks.  
"He will be fine da" Russia tells him.  
"The hero is never wrong when it comes to this sorta stuff" America says.  
"Yeah, maybe Hungary can have a look at Orips' eye now" South Korea says.  
"Da, she was not doing anything when I left" Russia says.  
America grabs Orips and runs into the infirmary.  
"No running America!" Hungary says.  
"Du-hude you sounded like Roddie" America moans.  
Hungary has her frying pan ready, "his name is Rodrich"  
"Hi Hungary, who Rodrich?" Orips asks.  
"He's your teacher"  
"The man who likes the piano and very posh? I like him, he nice"  
"You've only seen him twice and you have my husband figured out?" Hungary ruffles Orips' hair, "I always heard dragons were smart"  
Orips giggles, "he lucky to have you, you are very nice"  
Hungary hugs Orips, "you are so sweet"  
"But don't you and Prussia..." America says.  
Hungary blushes, "no! Where did you hear such a thing!?" she has her frying pan ready.  
America holds his hands up in defence, "Prussia was braggin' about it"  
"He in trouble now" Orips giggles.  
Hungary glares at America, "shall we take a look at your eye now" Orips nods and Hungary undoes the bandages and takes out a torch, "focus on the light" she waves the torch slowly in front of Orips and he does this. She covers his good eye, "how many fingers am I holding up" she holds her hand in front of his face.  
"Um... I... um... don't know" Orips says worryingly.  
"I see; there is no damage to the eye itself but the optic nerve was damaged from the impact. There's nothing I can do" Hungary tells him.  
Orips nods.  
"Look on the bright side dude you get to wear an awesome eye patch now" America tells him.  
"No wear eye patch" Orips says.  
"It's not mandatory to wear one America" Hungary says.  
"Thank you Hungary" Orips says.  
Hungary smiles at Orips, "oh and Alfred, never breath a word about that Albino okay"  
America is unnerved at the use of his human name, "r-right" he then says to himself, "last time someone said something like that it was Iggy after I accidentally broke the wall"  
"Can I go outside please?" Orips asks Hungary.  
"Do you need any more help?" Saiyuki yawns.  
"You are all free to go" Hungary tells them.  
"Thank you" Orips says.  
Orips, America and Saiyuki meet up with Lilla and South Korea outside. Saiyuki sits down and falls asleep. Orips sits beside Lilla.  
America sneaks up behind Saiyuki, "heeheeheehee" he grabs his shoulders, "BOO!"  
Saiyuki wakes up and screams.  
America falls to the floor laughing, "dude, your face was epic"  
"You are so immature da" Russia says.  
"Please do not do that again" Saiyuki says.  
"Sorry dude, but it had to be done" America says still laughing.  
"Why? Do you wish to give me a heart attack?"  
"A little scare won't give ya a heart attack"  
"I just wish to be allowed to sleep a little"  
Lilla steps on America's stomach, "c-come on, I-I think th-the c-court yard i-is quieter"  
"Ow" America bursts into more laughter.  
"Can I come too? I miss Struan" Orips says.  
"WHO'S TALKING ABOUT ME?!" Struan asks.  
"STURAN!" Orips runs over to Struan.  
"Orips, where the hell have you been?" Struan asks.  
"You left me for job!"  
"What happened to your eye, I told you not to get a tattoo"  
"No tattoo... no more seeing"  
"Wha…? Lilla, I know he's annoying but this is too far"  
"Sorry, it is my fault, if I had not been captured then... I am sorry" Saiyuki says.  
"Who… did… it, I failed my job and I need to take it out on something" Struan says.  
"I-it was a d-demon hunter" Lilla says.  
"He try to hurt my friends" Orips says.  
"Why would they want to do this, to a human or a dragon?" Struan asks.  
"He blew fire at 'im and burnt his cloths" America tells him.  
"He thinks we're demons" South Korea tells Struan.  
Struan blushes, "that's a bit rude of him"  
"He was hurting my friends!" Orips says.  
"Why are you blushing?" Russia asks.  
"If he burns his cloth surly he would be nude" Struan blushes a little more.  
South Korea face palms, "it was just his sleeve"  
"You into that sorta stuff teach?" America asks.  
Struan's blush disappears and teleports in front of him, "what was that?"  
"Dude admit it" America says.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" Saiyuki says.  
"You are strangely innocent for a demon" the Demon Hunter says holding Japan.  
"Ret go!" Japan demands.  
"T-that's because I-I am not a demon" Saiyuki says.  
Struan turns, "I'm the only demon here my friend"  
"He going to hurt friends again" Orips says.  
"Not according to my intelligence" the Demon Hunter holds Japan by the neck.  
"What intelligence? Let my brother go! China won't be happy if you hurt him!" South Korea warns.  
"Not on my watch" Struan teleports over and strikes a blow.  
The Demon Hunter dodges his attack, "no"  
"Let 'im go" America says in a heroic voice.  
"I have an important matter to address" the Demon Hunter says.  
"Like what?" Saiyuki asks.  
"I... protect fuzzies" Orips carefully picks up Engel's kittens.  
"Not as urgent as my boredom of week pray" Struan says and swings at him again.  
"The next demon on my list" the Demon Hunter looks at his clipboard, dodging Struan, "Japan and a Taiwan"  
"If they are demons what does that make me?" Struan takes a faster swing.  
"Maybe I can slow him down..." Saiyuki's clock hand wings appear near his back and one appears in his hand.  
"You are not on my list, but the rest of you are. I will come for you once I have done with these two" the Demon Hunter says.  
Saiyuki uses his powers to predict where Struan will be and stabs the Demon Hunter's arm with the clock hand.  
"Tsk" the Demon Hunter backs off, "though you are third on my list, maybe I shall just take you now"  
"Nope" Struan holds out a luminescing stone, "you don't need him"  
"Why would I not need him?" the Demon Hunter asks.  
"What is that?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Thought I was the only one. I'll tell you later if we survive" Struan says.  
"Only one?" America asks.  
The Demon Hunter sigh, "I will be late at this rate, good bye"  
Japan kicks the Demon Hunter down there and Struan swings down slicing his arm off.  
"Yes!" Struan cheers.  
The Demon Hunter lets go of Japan and staggers back, grabbing the dagger out of its sheathe.  
"Go on stab me" Struan teleports to behind him, "if you knew where I was" he slices off the other arm.  
The Demon Hunter's anger showing on his face, "I'll exorcise you where you stand!"  
"Th-the lord's p-prayers wont s-save you" Lilla says.  
"How, you have no arms?" Saiyuki asks.  
"You do not need arms to speak or fight" the Demon Hunter says.  
"Good luck with that, the god's are long gone" Struan lines up his sword for a beheading.  
The Demon Hunter grabs the dagger in his mouth and charges at Struan. Saiyuki casts a spell that slows the Demon Hunter down and then Struan slices off his head.  
"Pray you'll live" Struan says.  
The Demon Hunter's blood sprays everywhere, covering all present.  
"Yay! You did it! Hey, you got blood on the fuzzies!" Orips says.  
"Nice… how did he have so much blood?!" Struan says.  
"Dude…" America looks kinda shocked.  
"You okay Alfred?" South Korea asks.  
"Da he will be, it is only blood" Russia says.  
Lilla looks pale, "voi hyvä jumala" she shuts eyes and covers her mouth.  
(Oh god)  
"Are you okay?" Saiyuki asks Lilla.  
"J-ja, I-I'm fine" Lilla says to Saiyuki, keeping her eyes shut.  
"Struan, look fuzzies!" Orips shows Struan the kittens.  
"Awwww... who's are they?" Struan asks.  
"They are my Engel's... do I need to know?" Alisa asks.  
"Privet Alisa" Russia says.  
"Privet Russia, I have come to collect the kittens. How is China?"  
"He will be fine da"  
"Oh good" Alisa takes the kittens back, "Saiyuki, your power is still showing"  
"Yeah, how do you do it!? That was epic man!" America says to Saiyuki.  
"It is all controlled by my chi" Saiyuki tells America.  
"Have you got one or two spare kittens?" Struan asks.  
"Nyet, do you wish to have one?" Alisa asks.  
"Maybe"  
"Engel?"  
"You can have one when they are older" Engel mews.  
"The grey one, she likes you the most" Alisa says.  
"Thank you" Struan says.  
"So what was the job?" America asks.  
"Killing some demon hunt-… I've gotta go collect my money" Struan says and teleports away.  
"STRUAN!" Orips calls.  
"THAT GUY IS A MYSTERY?! AWESOME" America says.  
Struan teleports back, "sorry" he teleports Orips and himself away.  
Saiyuki's wings disappear, "I am going for a nap"  
"Heeheehee" America has a scheming look.  
"America do anything and I will curse you" Alisa warns.  
"A-after I am d-done with him, S-Saiyuki could I-I join you?" Lilla asks, still pale and closed eyed.  
"Ja" Saiyuki says.  
Later, at the path connecting the school with the dorms…  
"Hey Dimitri, are you sure this Kiku guy is still alive, I mean you fought him a hundred years ago" a boy with dark skin says.  
"The kid's still alive, I saw him not long ago" Dimitri tells him.  
The dark skin boy has short burnette hair with middle parting, red eyes and wears a red amulet over his forehead, long black frayed long sleeve top, shorts, leg warmers and trainers.  
Dimitir has short slick black hair, red eyes with scar through his right eye and wears black high collar tank top under white and blue decorative long jacket, black trousers and boots.  
"Where?" the boy asks.  
"In Copenhagen, forty years ago" Dimitri says.  
"That was forty years ago, I remember 'cause I fell out of a tree"  
"There's the kid now" Dimitri points over in the general direction Japan is in.  
"Looks like him... you sure that's the same guy?"  
Dimitri walks over to Japan, "hey kid"  
"Konichiwa, how may I herp you?" Japan asks.  
"Told ya it was Kiku" Dimitri tells his friend.  
"Fine, it's him" the boy says.  
"I am sorry but how do you know who I am?" Japan asks.  
"We fought one hundred years ago" Dimitri tells him.  
"He probably doesn't remember you; just get it over with before those dam hunters catch us again!" the boy says.  
"It's me, Dimitri-san wake up kid"  
"You tried to cut Yong Soo for borrowing your sword" Japan says.  
"He should keep his hands to himself" Dimitri says.  
Japan draws his katana.  
"Hey Japan, China has... oh shit, not you again!" South Korea says after seeing Dimitri.  
"Kid, get out the way" Dimitri draws both katana.  
South Korea gets out of the way and stands next to Dimitri's friend.  
"It won't be so easy this time" Dimitri takes a stance.  
Japan sighs and attacks Dimitri. Dimitri doges and attacks but Japan blocks it.  
"Seems age is getting to you kid" Dimitri attacks again.  
Japan blocks his attacks and follows up with his own attack. Dimitri doges and grabs a tree branch, swinging up into the tree. Japan looks up but keeps his guard up.  
"I am going to be late for Germany-kun's training" Japan says.  
"This won't take too long" Dimitri attacks his back from above.  
Japan turns round and blocks Dimitri's attack but finds himself pinned up against the tree.  
"I'm not gonna lose this time kid" Dimitri keeps him pinned with one katana and slashes at him with the other.  
Japan kicks Dimitri away and points his katana at him, trying to ignore that pain in his shoulder.  
"Heh" Dimitri uses the sheath of one of his katana to hit him in the wound.  
This causes Japan to drop his katana and fall to his knees; he puts his hand on his injured shoulder.  
"Japan!" South Korea gets between them and picks up Japan's katana, he points it at Dimitri.  
Dimitri gets up, "I'm not gonna fight someone unskilled"  
"I am skilled!" South Korea says in protests.  
"Really?" Dimitri takes a stance, "it would give me nightmares if I killed a kid"  
"South..." Japan says.  
"Your injured, let me do this" South Korea says.  
Japan gives in and South Korea takes his stance.  
"You ready to clean up Cerberus?" Dimitri asks the boy.  
"Always am" Cerberus says.  
Dimitri gave Cerberus a small grin and attacks South Korea with a two bladed technique. South Korea manages to keep up with Dimitri's attacks and even manages to cut his cheek.  
"Not bad kid" Dimitri takes a step back, "but can you doge this" he holds his katana crossed above his head.  
South Korea takes a deep breath and prepares himself. Dimitri spins the blade guards and crashes the katana together; flames leap from the colliding blades and shoot towards South Korea. He manages to jump out of the way just in time.  
"Again, not bad. But watch your back" Dimitri says, the flames rise and advance from the back.  
South Korea turns round and throws Japan's katana away so it doesn't get damaged by the flames but his arms are hit.  
Dimitri waves a hand and the flames retreat, "so kid, you the same as Kiku?"  
"Ow, ow, ow! Why'd you attack Japan in the first place?" South Korea asks.  
"I wanted to fight him again"  
"Right" South Korea picks up Japan's katana again  
"Japan!" Germany runs over to him, "zis is vy you are late"  
"It's getting a bit crowded around here" Dimitri turns to leave, "c'mon Cerberus"  
"Nein, are you vorking for zem?" Germany asks.  
"Working for who?" Cerberus asks.  
"Ze demon hunters"  
"As you would say nein, Ich bin ein Dämon auf wiedersehen"  
(No, I'm a demon goodbye)  
"Vait, sie sprechen Deutsch?"  
(You speak German?)  
"Ja, Ich bin halb Deutsch"  
(I'm half German)  
"Du bist ein Dämon sie uns helfen?"  
(You're a demon will you help us?)  
"Nicht an mir, fragen Dimitri" Cerberus tells him, "anche io sono mezzo Italiano"  
(Not up to me, ask Dimitri)  
(Also I'm half Italian)  
"What are you two saying?" Dimitri asks Cerberus.  
"Sorry, I forgot you can't speak German... or Italian... nothing important, we should probably leave" Cerberus says.  
"Vould you help us kill ze demon hunters?" Germany asks.  
Dimitri smirks, "could be fun"  
"So we're going to help them?" Cerberus asks.  
"As long as they let my katana get some blood"  
"Fine, we should get those two to a doctor or something"  
Germany grabs Japan and drags him, "follow me"  
"Dimitri help his brother" Cerberus says.  
"C'mon kid" Dimitri drags South Korea by the collar.  
"I can walk by myself" South Korea moans.  
They arrive at the infirmary and China is awake  
"Who are they?" Hungary asks.  
"He's annoying and big" South Korea points at Dimitri, "and he is, I think, half German and half Italian" he points at Cerberus.  
"Fair enough, I assume you did this?" Hungary asks.  
"Yeah" Dimitri looks around and sees China, "hey there sweetheart, you doing anything this weekend?"  
"I am recovering from a fever and I have a boyfriend, aru" China tells him.  
"I'm not surprised, with looks like yours babe" Dimitri says.  
Russia towers behind him, "you are hitting on MY China da"  
"Whoever you are, he is my boyfriend... and did you call me babe?" China asks.  
"Yeah, you are one hot chick" Dimitri says.  
"I thought so" China says.  
"Aniki is my brother, not my sister da~ze" South Korea tells him.  
"Oh… sorry kid" Dimitri says.  
"I break him now da?" Russia asks China.  
"Not unless he does it again, aru" China says.  
South Korea tries to hide his burns, "can you see to Japan's shoulder?"  
"Yes, but go put your arms in cold water while you wait, your burns aren't too serious" Hungary says.  
"Okay" South Korea does that.  
"You'll have to take your shirt off for me to properly tend to the wound" Hungary tells Japan.  
Hungary undoes the buttons of Japan's shirt, "I doubt you would want me to cut it"  
Japan shakes his head.  
Hungary pulls down his shirt the rest of the way, "you" she points to Cerberus, "go into the top drawer and get the stitching things"  
Cerberus sighs and gets them.  
"Thank you" Hungary starts to stich the wound after washing the wound, "he's so much like Romano" she says to herself.  
Russia is holding Dimitri in a headlock, "you will leave my подсолнечник alone da" he releases him roughly and turns to China but continues to talk to Dimitri, "or you won't get off to easily next time"  
"This is what happens when you hit on other people's partners" Cerberus says  
Dimitri holds his neck, "he's hot, I didn't know he was taken… or a guy"  
"Hot?" Russia checks China's temperature, "da, you are. You should get more sleep подсолнечник"  
China sighs and goes back to sleep.  
"I will be back soon da, phone me when he gets up" Russia turns to leave, "and you stay away from him, da" menacing glare directed towards Dimitri.  
"I think he likes you" Cerberus says sarcastically.  
"Really? He looks like such a nice person too" Dimitri replies sarcastically.  
"Ja, ja, enough vis ze chit chat. Ich nichs du gern but ve need to call a meeting vor all involved" Germany says.  
(I don't like you)  
"And we started off soo well too" Cerberus says,  
"Enough vis ze sarcasm, zis is a serious situation!"  
"Demon here, I know!"  
"Grrrrrr" Germany has his annoyed dealing with Romano face, "you are like zat damn Sous Italy"  
"Really? Maybe I should talk to him sometime"  
Hungary finishes off the stitching, "you won't be attending any training until this has fully healed" she tells Japan then turns to South Korea, "let me have a look at those burns now" she tidies up the stitching stuff.  
South Korea lets Hungary examine his arms.  
"It's amazing it wasn't badly burnt. You'll just need to be careful and make sure it doesn't get infected" Hungary wraps the burned arms is a thin layer of bandages, "and come back in a week so I can keep an eye on it"  
South Korea nods.  
Russia comes out of the school building and gets rained on, "oh, it is raining now da?"  
He sees something small with what looks like a strange figure with what looks like white hair, fox ears and a tail sitting by the tree.  
"Chto?" he walks over to the 'thing for a better look,' "it is dead da?"  
He notice the 'thing' is a boy with short hair with long spiky fringe, red markings at the cornors of his red eyes and wears a white short sleeved tunic under long sleeveless coat, trousers and black geta sandals.  
Russia recognise him in 3… 2… 1, "A-Alma?"  
Alma looks up, "Ivan?"  
"Alma!" Russia swoop hugs and sits next to him, "privet old friend!"  
"Privet, I was looking for you"  
"How did you find me here?"  
"I heard there was a Russian at this school who looked like you so I came to see if it was true"  
"Well it is true. You would think that finding someone with fox ears would be easy da? But it is not"  
"I am just good at hiding"  
Russia's smiles sadly, "it is good to see you again old friend but there are much dangers here, the hunters have mistaken us for demons. It is not safe for you here da"  
"Da… I will return to our home country and wait for you there"  
"It is not long since the year started; it will be some time da"  
"I waited this long I can wait a little while longer"  
One of the Demon Hunters appears behind Alma, "that will be shorter than you would expect" stabs Alma in the side.  
Russia takes out pipe and pushes Alma to the side, swinging at the hunters head. Alma sits up and holds his side with the dagger in it. Russia continues to swing at the hunter, each missing as the hunter dances backwards.  
"Stay still so I can kill you da" all Russia's playful evilness replaced with cold murder.  
Russia gets angrier with each swing and the giggles from the hunter grow louder.  
"Stop with your giggling!" Russia swings at the hunter but his pipe gets caught in a branch. He pulls on the pipe; "damn it, I NEED HIM TO DIE" he tells the pipe.  
Alma takes out the dagger and stands between them, "that man knows how to kill nations permanently…"  
The hunter raises his hand and spiked chains appear from the palm of his hand and cut through Alma's flesh easily. Alma falls forward.  
"Ja nee" the Demon Hunter giggles and disappears.  
(See you)  
"Nyetnyetnyet" Russia lets go of the pipe and kneels next to Alma, turning onto his back, "nyet" his voice shaking, "you are alive… d-da?"  
"S-sorry I… was not stronger…" Alma says.  
Russia is trying to keep a smile but slightly failing, "nyet, you were… you are…"  
"You have family now, protect them" Alma tells him.  
Russia's smile completely breaking, "but you are part of that da"  
"But I was not there when you needed me… sorry"  
Russia slight franticness in voice, "but I need you now da, and you are here"  
"I can try to stay…" Alma closes his eyes.  
"Nyet, I won't lose you again" he grabs Alma and runs franticly into the infirmary, bursting through the doors, "SAVE HIM NOW"  
"AI YA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! I AM NOT DYING AM I?" China asks worryingly.  
Hungary immediately clearing a bed and ordering Cerberus to get the necessary stuff, "I need all the details of what happened" as she passes China she gently pushes him down, "no, now get some more sleep"  
Russia explains everything as Hungary works.  
"Also they know how to permanently kill us" Russia tells her.  
Hungary stops for a second then resuming what she was doing, "that can't be possible, the only way we can die is if our country cesses to exist!"  
"It is possible da, Alma told me. He has never lied to me"  
"What can I do to help, aru" China asks.  
Russia sees Hungary's too busy to answer, "nyet, you have not recovered yet"  
"I am well and he is important to you"  
"Fine, but don't push yourself da?" Russia says.  
China gets up and helps Hungary but she doesn't notice.  
Hungary walks out of the infirmary two hours after she chucked them out, "he is stable, but his lower spine was severely damaged, which will leave him paralyzed when he wakes up…" she tells Russia then says to herself, "if he wakes up…"  
"Spasibah Hungary" Russia motions to the door, "I can go in now da?"  
Hungary smiles, "yes"  
Russia lifts sleeping China up and enters the room. Cerberus is left sleeping on the bench until Dimitri comes to collect him.  
Hungary is still outside, "… hold on…" she walks into the room, "CHINA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Russia sets China down on the bed he was on before; "helping you" he sits on the chair between the two beds and hangs his head.  
Hungary is not pleased, she checks China's temperature, "why did you let him do that?! His fever is up again because of this!"  
Russia looks up at her, then at China, "chto? He said he had recovered"  
(What?)  
"Well he hadn't" Hungary sighs, "let's just bring his temperature down"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
Lilla arrives at the infirmary after hearing about a strange fox boy.  
"This should help him recover" Hungary takes the needle out of China's arm.  
Russia is playing with Alma's ears, "he will wake up soon da?"  
"Igen, and once he does we will have to talk to him" Hungary says still rather angry but China continues to sleep.  
"H-has anything h-happened between y-you and Ch-China, an a-argument m-maybe?" Lilla asks Russia.  
"Nyet. Why would you think that?" Russia asks.  
"Th-then why w-would he b-be pretending t-to sleep?" Lilla asks.  
China suddenly lets out a little eek and hides under the duvet.  
"That medicine worked very well" Russia says to Hungary, "would the same work for Alma?"  
"It could work, but it is only experimental. It was made by your sister" Hungary takes another veil of the medicine and gives the dose to Alma, "don't get your hopes too high"  
Russia nods and faces China, "I need to talk to you da"  
"Wrong number, try again later" China says from under the duvet.  
"Yao Wang" Russia pulls the duvet away from China with force, "we will speak NOW"  
China stays curled up with his hands over his head. Russia grabs China's arm and roughly yanks him up to his feet.  
"N-ni h-hao..." China says nervously.  
Russia lifts his free hand to hit China, China braces himself but looks terrified and has started to cry. Russia hesitates, all anger dissolving. He pulls China into a tight hug, his head resting on China's shoulder.  
"Спасибо за спасение Алма ... но никогда не лги мне снова da" Russia sniffs.  
(Thank you for saving Alma... but never lie to me again)  
China nods.  
Lilla is now playing with Alma's ears, "th-they're so c-cute" then says to herself, "a-and familiar..."  
Taiwan comes flying through the door and hug tackles China, "South is missing!"  
"Yeah the dude just gave this back and left" America says holding dog tags.  
The phone rings.  
Russia answers, "privet?"  
"Russia answered, you vanna speak to him?" Russia hears Prussia asks.  
"Prussia?" Russia, "who he is talking to?"  
Russia hears Prussia pass the phone to someone.  
"Hi Russia, it's South Korea"  
"Where are you da?"  
"The airport"  
Russia turns to the others, "it is South, he is okay da, he is at..." he returns to South Korea, "airport!?"  
"Yes I... well I need some time to think... and... well can you tell..."  
"Dude is that Yong Soo?!" America grabs the phone, "hey what are you doing at the airport?!"  
The phone line goes dead.  
"Hey... Yong Soo... hellooo... I wasn't finished with you!" America yells.  
Hungary checks times for flights, "I am not surprised he left" she whispers to China the time to check Facebook.  
Meanwhile outside Iceland walks past Greece.  
"Why is he always sleeping?" Iceland wonders aloud.  
A Demon Hunter is sitting on a tree branch, fiddling with a strand of her long hair, "I don't know, every time I've passed him he's asleep"  
Iceland glares at her then runs.  
Demon Hunter tilts her head in confusion, "I know the sleepy one is Greece but who are you" she rings a bell and a large fissure appears in the ground in front of Iceland. He stops in time but lands on his ass.  
Demon Hunter jumps out of the tree and lands daintily on Greece's head just as he was about to wake up, "your not allowed to leave before I kill you"  
"Kill who?" Greece asks.  
Demon Hunter giggles "the cute blond haired boy with the bow and brown jacket"  
Greece picks up his wooden cross and attempt to hit her.  
Demon Hunter playfully pouts "that's not fair, I have to kill him first" she points to Iceland while twirling away from the attack causing Greece hits himself instead.  
The hunter giggles and skips towards Iceland. He gets up and carefully walks around the fissure then runs again.  
"You want to play tag, at least tell me your name first" Demon Hunter shows puppy eyes while chasing after him.  
"Not in your lifetime" Iceland says.  
"Pretty please" Demon Hunter rings the bell again and a bigger fissure appears in front of Iceland.  
Iceland manages to stop again in time and keep his balance.  
"Yay! It wouldn't be any fun if you had fallen" Demon Hunter giggles and walks towards Iceland slowly, "oh! And so you cant escape" she rings the bell and two more fissures appear completely sealing his exits.  
Iceland remains silent.  
"Your starting to get boring..." Demon Hunter's eyes light up, "I know! How about I make you scream, it will be fun!"  
She rings the bell again and tall walls of lava spew from the cracks, and fire erupts in to controlled circles around Iceland.  
Iceland begins to lose his cool and falls to his knees, covering his head with his hands, "b... big...BIG BROTHER HELP!"  
Demon Hunter giggles "see? This is way more fun" she dances around a bit with the flames then takes out a heavy iron baseball bat, ringing the bell as she drags the bat behind her the flames and lava part and shrink, but don't totally disappear.  
She walks up to a shaking Iceland, placing the bat at his chin she raises his face to meet hers before smiling wickedly and hitting him in the side, giggling all the while. Iceland falls to the side.  
"I wonder how much blood you have in you, the last one had soooooo much it was practically raining it" she does a little twirl and kicks Iceland on to his back, bringing the iron bat down on his stomach.  
Iceland coughs some blood and rolls back onto his side holding his stomach.  
"Only that much?" Demon Hunter pouts, "oh,but the fun is just staring" she giggles as she slams the bat on his hip.  
Iceland refrains from screaming.  
"Pleaaaaaseeeee, its no fun if I'm the only one taking" Demon Hunter slams the bat down on his arm, the limb snapping under the force.  
Iceland rolls back onto his back and hold his injured arm, he looks like he's in a lot of pain.  
"Fun isn't it? I knew you would enjoy it!" Demon Hunter says.  
"Norway where are you?" Iceland asks quietly.  
The hunter giggles and brings the bat up above her head to give it more force, she brings the bat down on his shin, feeling the bone break through the bat.  
Demon Hunter giggles, "I do like that jacket" she slams the bat down on his chest, "I think I'll be taking it once were done this game"  
The hunter grabs his collar and lifts him off of the ground.  
"Sorry, but the game is over" she releases him slightly, so he is semi standing, and hits him hard. The bat collides with his head.  
Iceland lands on his right side and passes out.  
"ISLAND!" Norway yells.  
(ICELAND!)  
Demon Hunter turns to face Norway, "so his name was Iceland" she smiles and giggles, "pretty" she bends down next to Iceland and checks his breathing, "not that it matters now"  
"Ice just hang on a little longer" Norway says.  
"He won't be able to if I melt him" Demon Hunter giggles and rings the bell and the lava flows higher.  
Time suddenly comes to a stand still. Norway carefully lifts Iceland and sets him down out side the ring of fire. He walks back into the ring and picks up the hunter, placing her on a branch over one of the flaming fissures. Walking back through the static lava, he sees Saiyuki sitting next to Iceland bandaging his wounds. Norway unfreezes time then quickly covers Saiyuki's ears. The hunter's screams of agony cut through the lava walls, the lava and flames disappear once the hunter has died.  
Norway picks Iceland up and takes him to the infirmary. Later Saiyuki appears with Lilla.  
"H-how is I-Ice?" Lilla asks.  
"He was pretty beaten up but is stable" Hungary tells her.  
Lilla walks over to Alma and plays with his ear until she sees him looking at her.  
"S-sorry" Lilla says.  
Russia returns, "Alma!" he runs over, "you are finally awake da!" he is genuinely smiling.  
Alma nods and smiles, "I am happy I can see you still" he says quietly.  
"You should let him rest a little more" Hungary says.  
Russia nods then sees the time, "South Korea will be on Facebook soon"  
"F-Facebook? But h-he is o-only a few d-doors down" Lilla says.  
"Follow me and you will understand da" Russia tells Lilla then turns to Alma, "I will be back soon da"  
Alma nods and goes back to sleep.  
They find Taiwan, Japan and China in the library. There is a book standing up on the other side of the laptop.  
"He is on yet, da?" Russia asks.  
"He was but he needed to taking a break and... he is rather upset so he might not look well, aru" China says.  
"Wh-why is th-that b-book just st-standing th-there" Lilla walks round to the other side of the table and grabs the book, but sees England sleeping with Mint Bunny on his head. She leaves the book where it is and goes back to the laptop.  
South Korea has retuned with a mug of tea and a box of tissues, his eyes look puffy and red.  
"You were not kidding da. Privet Korea" Russia says.  
"Hello" South Korea says.  
"Isn't it about lunch at your place South?" Taiwan asks.  
"My place and make sure you remember to eat properly, aru" China tells him.  
"I will after this chat da~ze" South Korea says.  
"Y-you are in B-Beijing?! Wh-when did you l-leave?" Lilla asks.  
"This morning" South Korea tells her, "Prussia drove me to the airport"  
"Da, you did not notice?" Russia asks.  
"Ja but I-I thought he w-was with America" Lilla says.  
South Korea goes quiet and is tearing up.  
"Ah! I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't know" Lilla says.  
"It's okay, I kinda need a breather so I don't know when I will be back but I will see you all for Xmas, da~ze" South Korea tells everyone.  
"Good timing too, you are safer there da" Russia tells him.  
America appears from round the corner, "DUDE FINALY I CAN TALK TO YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"Shut it you fat git" England says, still asleep.  
"Yeah another time pops... hey where are you anyway dude?" America asks.  
"He is somewhere crose" Japan says.  
"Um... I think I hear the kettle because... I put it back on... bye" South Korea turns off chat.  
"What did you do this time?" England asks.  
"It's not my fault, he started acting all emotional and hormonal or something like Taiwan" America protests.  
Japan points to Taiwan.  
"What did you say American?" Taiwan asks.  
"Oh shit" America says.  
"You shouldn't say such horrid things about a lady" England tells America.  
"Thank you England" Taiwan turns to America, "your the reason he ran away, if you had been more of a gentleman" she motions to where England's voice was, "he might have stayed"  
"So that is what happened, I am not surprises da" Russia turns to China, "I can hurt him now da?"  
"Go ahead, a beating might do him some good, aru" China says.  
America backs away slowly, "why're you so mad? He's got nothing to do with you"  
"South Korea is my China's family da, therefore he is part of mine" Russia tells him.  
"Just leave you have done enough America" China says.  
America looks annoyed, "fine,I'll leave. Just try to kill those hunters without me"  
"That will be easy da, we will do better without you holding us back" Russia says.  
America turns to Japan for support.  
"I am sorry but he is my brother" Japan says politely.  
America pulls his arm back to punch Japan but Russia grabs his arm tightly.  
America tries to pull his arm free, "let go of me dude"  
"Nyet, I already said they are family now. I will not let you hurt them da" Russia tells America.  
Japan thanks Russia then moves. Russia lets go of America's arm and America scowls at them then leaves briskly.  
Russia walks over to England and taps his shoulder, "get up now da"  
England wakes up, "what time is it?"  
"Closing time" Russia tells him.  
They leave and Russia heads back to the infirmary to see Alma.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
Russia leaves China in his room to visits Alma in the infirmary. China finds a note asking Russia to meet for battle. He picks up a coat with a hood that looks similar to something Russia would wear, puts the hood up and heads to the address.  
He walks inside the damp cave and looks around, "privet?"  
The Demon Hunter is sitting in a nook in the wall, "hello again Russia"  
"You wish to fight da" China asks.  
"Yes" the Demon Hunter tilts his head slightly, "your voice is different"  
"I have a cold, aru" China lies.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Russia"  
"No, Russia does not sound like that"  
"But I told you I have a cold, aru"  
"The voice doesn't matter, the pattern of speech is different"  
"Um... man flu da?"  
The Demon Hunter laughs at China, "desperate aren't you, I can just imagine your expression"  
"Ai ya, I am not desperate aru"  
"You must be the 'China' we were told about, you are the next one in many of our lists"  
"No... I..."  
"What kind of idiot do you take me for?"  
"Well... that man was my... um... body guard aru"  
Chains appear from the Demon Hunter's back, "even though your not next on mine, you seem like you would be quite fun to challenge"  
China get the pipe ready but the hunter sends his chains shooting towards China. They rap round his body.  
"Still willing to play hero 'Russia'?" the Demon Hunter asks.  
China tries to break free.  
"That won't work. You could call Russia here and I will spare you" the Demon Hunter offers.  
China swallows his pride, "RUSSIA PLEASE SAVE CHINA!"  
"Teehee, I lied" the chains slam him backwards into the cave wall.  
"I suffered worse from the Huns" China tells him.  
"I will make you wish you were with the Huns" the Demon Hunter tightens the chains holding China, causing his ribs to crack.  
The hunter drops China after slamming him off the walls and ceiling several times until he lost consciousness. But he doesn't hear him hit the ground.  
"He couldn't be that light" the Demon Hunter says.  
England carefully places China down in a safe spot away from the Demon Hunter. He checks his vital signs.  
"His pulse is weak and his breathing is shallow" England takes off his coat and places it on top of China, "just hang on a little longer, I'll get you out of here safely... somehow"  
The Demon Hunter appears behind England, "yes, how are you going to get out of here safely?"  
"Dammit!" England stands between the Demon Hunter and dangerously weaken China.  
"I hope you are more of a challenge than 'Russia' over there" the Demon Hunter sends several chains at England, most missing but one or two scratching him.  
"Whatever happens China do not give up! Keep fighting to stay alive" England says.  
"Its pointless, he's probably already loosing" the Demon Hunter shoots more chains towards England, wrapping around him and rapidly tightening. He walks over to China, "now where were we" he grabs China by the collar and drags him towards the lake then throws him in.  
"NO HE'LL DROWN!" England yells.  
Someone pushes past the hunter and jumps into the lake.  
The Demon Hunter is angry about the interference, "what now? Can I not kill someone in peace?" the chains around England begin to crush him faster.  
A little white blur latches on to the hunter's arm, causing the chains to fall.  
"Kumaji..." England passes out.  
Canada appears brandishing a hockey stick, "good Kumajico" he hits the Demon Hunter, the stick breaks in two on impact.  
Lilla checks England while Saiyuki is trying to lift Denmark's battle axe.  
"So 'you' are the mighty/drunk Denmark?" the Demon Hunter walks up to Saiyuki, "I don't think I will need the chains... you can't be Denmark,who are you?"  
"I... I..." Saiyuki stammers.  
Russia comes out of the lake with China who is still breathing. The hunter steps forward and swiftly wrapped his hands around Saiyuki's neck. The battle axe is picked up and used to cut the hunter in two.  
"Denmark!" Saiyuki gasps.  
"You okay Sai?" Denmark asks, Saiyuki nods.  
"That seems like it worked eh" Canada says.  
"We can go now da? There are some that are needing intense medical treatment" Russia says.  
China's eyes are half open.  
"подсолнечник!you are all right da?" Russia asks.  
China tries to speak but cough up some blood.  
"I will be taking that as nyet" Russia says.  
China grabs Russia's blazer and buries his face into his chest making it slightly wet.  
"Вот дерьмо, только немного дольше подсолнечника" Russia runs ahead of the others.  
(Shit, just a little longer sunflower)  
Hungary sees Russia with China, "let me guess, save him?"  
"Da, he is in great pain" Russia looks at China, "подсолнечник,you can let go now da"  
China loosens his grip.  
"You know the procedure" Hungary then says to China, "I will have to examine you so it may hurt"  
Russia lays China gently on the bed. Hungary examine's China as gently as she can then takes an x-ray of China Taiwan appears and she examines the results with Hungary and Russia.  
"It is no wonder that he was crying while I was carrying him" Russia says.  
Hungary is completely shocked, "he is still conscious after all this?"  
"He was unconscious when I got him out of the lake"  
"Lake!?" Hungary sighs, "you know where his room is?"  
"Da" Russia says.  
"Please get him some dry cloths" Hungary says then says in her head, "no wonder he's drenched" then says out loud, "Taiwan, there are towels in the... are you texting? At a time like this?"  
"Not texting, phoning Japan" Taiwan lies then her phone beeps and she checks to see who its from before opening, "its from So... Japan, cute nick name don't you think?"  
Hungary takes the phone and looks at the sender, "South Korea? Please get the towel, I'll deal with this" she answers the call.  
"Taiwan?" South Korea says.  
"No, this is Hungary... you don't sound well, are you feeling all right?"  
"I'm okay... ish"  
"You know I'm here to talk South Korea, what happened?"  
"Are you sure, what about Aniki?"  
"Taiwan is keeping an eye on him now tell me what possessed you to run off to Beijing"  
"Well I was with Al... I mean America and he was kinda whining that I didn't want to... well... sleep with him 'cause of the burns on my arms. Then he started going on about how he was the hero and all heroes deserve a trophy, I know he was talking about me so I just gave him back the dogs tags he gave me. Prussia must have overheard and drove me to the airport... I'm really sorry I took off like I did but... I..." South Korea starts to cry.  
"That douchsnozzle... don't worry about your brother, he will be fine. It is not as bad as Taiwan described it"  
"Thank you"  
"Did you remember super, and ice cream does not count"  
"Um... does toast count?"  
"Yes, but more than just that hopefully. Tomorrow you will go out and get a proper meal, okay?"  
"Okay... goodnight"  
"Night, get some good sleep. We can talk again later" Hungary hangs up.  
Russia returns with China's pyjamas, Hungary helps Russia change China's wet clothes then bandages China's injuries. She gives China some pain killers and, when she ha finished her work, she asks Russia to keep an eye on China and to tell Saiyuki his lessons will resume when she returns and just to continue studying what he has already learnt. She packs a bag and leaves after telling Austria where she is going. Prussia and America both got frying pans to the face.  
Hungary looks up at the house and back down at the piece of paper in her hand, "I think this is the place" she rings the doorbell.  
South Korea answers holding a panda bear and has another on top of his head wearing a vest and boxers.  
Hungary gives him a massive tackle hug, "I arrived" she puts her hands on his shoulders, "what have you got us for lunch?"  
South Korea takes Hungary to the kitchen, "this is what I bought this morning"  
Hungary rummages in the cupboards, "you did well" she finds the freezer, "I see you are well supplied" she takes out a tub of ice cream and examines it, "these aren't going to eat themselves"  
South Korea smiles. They go through to the living room and watch a movie. South Korea has fallen asleep when the movie has ended.  
The next day Hungary and South Korea return to the school and she lets South Korea, who is trying to disguise himself with baggy clothes, a baseball cap and sunglasses, see China. Russia was playing with Alma when he sees him.  
"South Korea? But you were in Beijing da?" Russia asks.  
South Korea nods and is surprised Russia recognised him.  
America enters the room carrying drunk England, "hey, I kinda got Iggy drunk cause Yong Soo isn't here"  
"Put him down and leave, your loudness is disturbing my patients" Hungary tells him.  
South Korea sits by China's bed and pretends not to notice America  
"Hellooo Yong Soo, dude I'm not... what's-his-face" America says.  
South Korea sighs and gently places a strand of China's hair back in place without waking him.  
America sighs, "fine. So hows China been holding up?" he taps China's arm roughly with the back of his hand.  
This wakes China up and South Korea grabs America's hand to stop him from doing this.  
"Don't touch him" South Korea says.  
"So now I'm not invisible huh? It was just a tap" America claims.  
Russia evil demonic looming over America, "touch my China again da, I dare you" his pipe in hand and aura surrounding him.  
China holds his arm and South Korea lets go of America.  
"Commie just chill will ya?" America says.  
Russia grabs America's collar, "we will take this outside da" he lets go of America's collar and turns to Hungary, "this never happened da, you had no knowledge he was hurt da?"  
"Who was injured?" Hungary asks with a wicked smile.  
South Korea helps start it off by kicking America through the wall.  
"Nice kick da" Russia says impressed.  
"Ow" America groans from the other side of the wall.  
South Korea turns to Hungary, "sorry, I'll fix that later"  
Hungary smiles, "why don't we get America to do it?"  
South Korea nods, "thank you for letting me see Aniki" he heads out.  
South Korea is about to leave the school when...  
"Hey South, wait eh" Canada calls making South Korea stop, "you can't go off on your own, its dangerous eh. let me come with you... you know if you don't mind that is"  
South Korea is surprised but shakes his head and smiles.  
Canada walks up beside him, "I know my face is the last you would want to see... considering Ame... he and I look so alike eh"  
South Korea shakes his head, "you and America don't look that much alike and your much nicer"  
"Your the first to tell us apart eh" Canada smiles, "there's this really nice spot on the other side of the island, I followed Kumajira there once. Maybe it would take your mind off of things eh"  
South Korea nods and he follows Canada to a small waterfall in the middle of a thin forest.  
South Korea has sparkly eyes, "wow, it looks soo pretty here"  
Canada walks over to a raised stone by the water, he takes his jacket off and places it on the stone, "this is the best spot eh" he sits and pats the empty space beside him, "especially when the sun rises in the winter eh"  
South Korea sits beside him and takes off the sunglasses. He sets them down, he looks like he hasn't gotten much sleep.  
"You look tired eh" Canada shifts over slightly, "maybe you should try to get some sleep"  
South Korea nods "guess I haven't quiet gotten over what America said about me being his trophy, why did he say that? Why is it whenever I do sleep I keep dreaming America keeps locking me up and telling me I belong to him and no one else?"  
Canada his hold on Kumajiro tightens who tires to wriggles out of his grip, "its just a dream eh, I wont let my brother near you"  
South Korea thanks Canada. South Korea slowly falls asleep against Canada. Canada moves South Korea gently as not to wake him up, placing his head on his lap so he is more comfortable.  
"Of all the things you've said and done Al, this is the worse eh"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
China has finally fallen asleep just a few minutes ago, Japan and Taiwan are with him.  
"I wonder if this will ever end" Taiwan says.  
"It wirr have to eventuarry, we just need to be sure it does not end us" Japan tells her.  
"ใช่" Taiwan discreetly grabs Japan's hand, "จากทั้งหมดสงครามที่เราเคยผ่านเรื่องนี้เป็นที่เลวร้ายที่สุด"  
(Yes, of all the wars we've been through this is the worst)  
Japan holds Taiwan's hand, "maybe we should ret China sreep"  
"ใช่" Taiwan tightens her grip on his hand.  
(Yeah)  
Prussia and Spain appear just as they are about to leave.  
"I had an idea!" Spain announces.  
"NIEN, I had the idea!" Prussia snaps, pushing him down by his head.  
"What are you talking about?" Taiwan asks.  
"Halloween!" Spain says, "we... I mean Prussia had an idea for it"  
"Halloween? I hope I will not have to take care of any heart attack cases" Hungary says.  
"Not this year, ve felt bad China vill miss it so I came up vith a solution, ve have a Halloween dinner and China is invited. Vest has a really comfortable chair ve can borrow and Alisa has agreed to make China a new, softer, costume for him. Ve tell everyone about the dinner but no one about China being there, ve want to surprise Russia, the chair is big enough that even he can sit in it" Prussia explains.  
"That is a wonderful idea Gilbert... I-I mean Prussia" Hungary says.  
"Ja, I know so ve need a place to hold it and for him" Prussia points to China, "to get enough sleep before then"  
"We could always hold it in the cafeteria if they agree to put on the heating, don't want China to catch a cold" Spain suggests.  
"I can pull some strings" Hungary says.  
"Thanks! This is going to be soo cool and maybe Russia will forgive us for 'borrowing' his vodka... speaking of which we need to run for our lives, adiós!" Spain says.  
"I doubt it" Hungary says.  
Spain and Prussia head out to try and run down the hall but Russia catches up with them  
He placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "privet"  
"It was nice knowing you Prussia" Spain cries.  
"If your gonna kill us at least make sure ve can attend Halloween" Prussia says.  
"Why Halloween, something special happening da?" Russia asks.  
"Ja, you vill find out on the night" Prussia tells him.  
"Um... how about you wait until after Halloween then kill us, please!" Spain shows Russia puppy dog eyes.  
"I hate surprises da... but it is giving me time to be thinking of how to kill you" Russia smiles evilly.  
"Gee, ve are happy to help" Prussia says sarcastically.  
"But I will be getting the vodka back da?" Russia gives them an evil glare, "you only borrowed it da"  
Spain gives it back, its still full and unopened.  
Russia takes it, "good, you are not completely lacking the brains da?"  
Spain nods.  
Halloween night comes and Alisa gave China his Halloween costume, a dress form of his original Halloween costume so there is no waistband to harm him. Prussia helps move China to the cafeteria then Alisa gets Russia and the others. They blind fold Russia and sit him down next to China then remove the blindfold.  
"подсолнечник?" Russia says surprised.  
China nods.  
"You are sure that you should be here da?" Russia asks.  
"Do not worry, we have Hungary's approval and made sure China will be comfortable" Alisa puts a soft blanket on China's shoulders, "you may hug but lightly"  
Russia lightly puts his arm around China's waist, "da"  
China moves a little closer to Russia and smiles.  
Everyone arrives, Alma has Orips sit next to him, and Canada comes in last with South Korea.  
"Dude, Yong Soo your still here!" America says.  
South Korea gets closer to Canada.  
"Go away Al, eh" Canada says.  
"Who said that" America looks around.  
Canada sighs.  
"Canada" South Korea says.  
"South?!" Hong Kong says looking surprised.  
"It is good that you decided to stay South Korea" Hungary says.  
South Korea nods and smiles.  
"We had to do some rearrangements with the rooming list but, as you can see, it helped us keep South Korea from running off and getting hurt" England explains.  
"Also each room will be supplied with some extra things, I hope you all love fuzzy animals" Hungary says.  
"Kittens?" South Korea asks.  
"Yes, it is a new program I have put in motion, kitten therapy. It will help you all deal with the stress of the current situation" Hungary explains.  
"That sounds interesting, Hungary. I wonder how Engel will react to there being two new kittens in our room" Alisa says.  
"I think the fox is 'unting the dragon" France says.  
"Hunting dragon? Nyet, he is too young for such talk" Alma tells France.  
"Not here long and already making new friends da" Russia smiles.  
"His friend... owner... um... career has been busy lately so he needs someone to keep eye on him" Alma tells him.  
South Korea sits next to Canada.  
Germany stands protectively close to Italy, "bruder, you have not rigged zis have you?"  
"Vhy vould I do that? Russia already vants to kill me as it is" Prussia says.  
"Vy am I not surprised?"  
"You are safe for now da, I would not like to get blood on my подсолнечник" Russia tells Prussia.  
Later after the dinner, and China is back in the infirmary, South Korea and Canada return to their room.  
"That was much better than last year eh?" Canada says.  
South Korea nods, "thank you"  
Canada smiles, "for what eh?"  
Kumajiro tugs at South Korea's trouser leg, "who are you?"  
"Well for everything" South Korea turns to Kumajiro, "I'm South Korea and he's Canada, the one that feeds you da~ze"  
"Oh" Kumajiro says.  
"Any time eh" Canada says.  
"Are you hungry Kumajiro?" South Korea asks.  
Kumajiro nods, "you feed me?"  
South Korea nods.  
"Yay, I like you" Kumajiro says.  
They go inside and South Korea gives Kumajiro his favourite fish. Canada see NekoKorea and NekoCanada hiding under the bed.  
"Aw" Canada kneels down and puts his hand out, "don't be scared eh"  
NekoCanada mews and timidly crawls over to South Korea and mews again.  
South Korea kneels down and gently pets him. NekoCanada mews quietly and licks South Korea's hand.  
"He likes you eh?" Canada says.  
South Korea smiles, "your a really cute kitty"  
NekoKorea is rubbing up against Canada for attention. Canada pets NekoKorea.  
"Would you like something to drink Korea eh?" Canada walks into the kitchen to get some milk for the kittens.  
"Just some water please, da~ze" South Korea picks up his school work whilst holding NekoCanada and sits at the desk.  
Canada comes back with the water and milk. He sets the milk down.  
"Here eh" Canada passes South Korea the water.  
"Thank you" South Korea lets NekoCanada down.  
Kumajiro sniffs the kittens, "why?"  
NekoKorea sniffs Kumajiro back. Kumajiro taps the kitten on the head gently. NekoKorea mews and licks his nose.  
"Kumakichi be careful eh, he's only small" Canada says.  
South Korea yawns and before he knows it he's fallen asleep. Canada smiles and moves South Korea into his bed and pulls the covers over him.  
"We need to be quiet eh, South needs some rest" Canada tells Kumajiro and the nekos.  
Kumajiro nods, "who?"  
"Him" Canada points to South Korea.  
"No you" Kumajiro says.  
South Korea mutters, "Canada" and moves onto his side.  
"Oh" Kumajiro says.  
Canada smiles and its on the floor, leaning against South Korea's bed  
A week later in the infirmary, China is sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Ready?" Hungary offers her arm for support, "it will be awhile before you will be able to walk properly, but we can work through that yes?"  
China nods, "I am ready aru"  
He slowly gets up and, with Hungary's help, manages to stand.  
"The hardest bit is over with" Hungary smiles.  
"Oh good" China smiles.  
"You will be off balance for awhile but that will be the result of your time lying down" Hungary tells him, she holds China straight, "shall we go for a little walk?"  
China nods. Taiwan enters the infirmary and sees China out of bed.  
Taiwan hug tackles him, trying to be a little more gentle than usual, "your up!" but she still manages to knock him over.  
"Ai ya! Taiwan I had only just got up!" China snaps.  
Hungary pulls her off, "be more gentle with him!"  
"Sorry" Taiwan remembers something, "what's his name needed to talk with you"  
"You mean... Canada, aru?" China asks.  
Taiwan ponders a moment, "yes"  
"He wanted to see all of us minus my twin" North Korea says.  
Hong Kong and Japan are also there.  
"Shall I wait outside?" Hungary asks.  
"Nah, he didn't say it was privet just that he needed to see us" North Korea says.  
Japan helps China back up.  
Canada was there the whole time trying to get there attention, "h-hello eh?"  
"Ni hao Canada" China says.  
Canada tries to look serious, "I know South Korea has been through a lot lately eh, but I was hoping to ask you all some thing eh"  
"If its to help you kill America then I'm all ears" North Korea says with an evil look on his face.  
"I doubt it" Hong Kong says.  
"Sssh, both of you, what is it Canada, aru?" China asks.  
"Killing America is on my to do list eh" Canada laughs weakly and regains his seriousness, "I would like your permission to ask South Korea out eh"  
"Okay" Hong Kong says.  
"I have no probrems with that" Japan says.  
"That is what you wanted to ask? I am fine with it, aru" China says.  
"I have no objections" Taiwan says.  
"Yes, thanks and don't worry about him, I would never treat him the way my brother did eh" Canada says.  
"Good then I'll let you date him if you let me help you kill America later" North Korea says.  
"With pleasure eh"  
"What are you waiting for, go ask him already!"  
Canada loses all seriousness and meeps slightly, "yeah...thank you again eh" he bows his head slightly and walks back to his and South Korea's room.  
South Korea is making pancakes for Canada with Kumajiro's help.  
"Smells good eh" Canada pets kumajiro's head, "pancakes?"  
"Um... yeah... I kinda made them for you..." South Korea says.  
Canada smiles, "thanks eh, they look good too"  
"Your welcome" South Korea blushes.  
Canada's phone rings and when he answers he can hear Taiwan telling him to ask South Korea out already. He can hear China in the background telling her to give him back his phone followed by Taiwan saying he's walking again. Hong Kong corrects her by saying he's actually running.  
Canada laughs weakly, "e-em... South Korea?"  
"Yes?"  
Canada thinks for a minute, "w-well... I know its kinda unexpected eh but... do you wanna, you know, go out with me? I-if you don't that's okay its just..." he fades off into weak nervous laughter.  
South Korea looks surprised but smiles, "yes!"  
"Really?" Canada smiles, "great eh" he sniffs a little, "what is that eh?" he looks down at the stove, "South Korea careful there burning eh!"  
"Oh shi..." South Korea takes the pan off the stove.  
"You burnt them?" Kumajiro looks a little sad.  
"Sorry Kumajiro, I'll make some new ones" South Korea says.  
Kumajiro walks off and curls up on Canada's bed.  
Canada smiles and checks the cupboard, "darn, we don't have much stuff left eh"  
"We can buy more tomorrow then" South Korea says.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
Russia is on his was to see China when he sees two figures ahead.  
"Кто они?" Russia wonders.  
(Who are they)  
"Now listen carefully shadow, our boss wants you to prove yourself and only then will we save you" the Demon Hunter says but Shadow China remains silent, "you still mad that you lost your eye, you barely resemble the one 7 molded you to look like" he sees Russia, "now get to work or you know what will happen"  
Shadow China steps foward, he looks half dead and has a bandages over his eye and round his neck.  
Russia gets his pipe ready, "I threw you off of the cliff da, why are you here?"  
Shadow China looks at Russia, seeing him terrifies him.  
"So you two know each other, I take it your the reason he's afraid of hieghts" the Demon Hunter asks.  
Shadow China hides behind him.  
"What are you doing? I told you to fight him" the Demon Hunter says.  
Shadow China shakes his head.  
"You are here to fight da? Then why not fight yourself?" Russia asks.  
"I was told to test him" the Demon Hunter grabs Shadow China's arm and throws him forward, "if you want to fight me then kill him first"  
Russia looks a Shadow China, "...nyet"  
"And why not?"  
"I do not feel like it, maybe later da?"  
Shadow China looks surprised.  
"Come on, the brats dying anyway, he won't eat, sleep, he's useless" the Demon Hunter says.  
"Then I will fight him after I have had him fixed da" Russia says.  
"That's your answer, fix him then kill him" the Demon Hunter clicks his fingers and the ground beneath Shadow China splits and he falls though, "problem solved"  
Russia just manages to grab Shadow China, "da, it is"  
The Demon Hunter looks annoyed, he waits for Russia to pull Shadow China up before aiming his attack at him.  
Russia pulls Shadow China up and points his pipe at the Demon Hunter, "you will be more fun to fight da"  
"Then I'll kill you both" the Demon Hunter says.  
"You can try da" Russia pushes Shadow China behind him.  
The Demon Hunter swings his sword at Russia but he dodges and swings his pipe at the Demon Hunter. He hits the Demon Hunter but the Demon Hunter manages to dodge Russia and get his hands on Shadow China. Russia attacks him again, grabbing Shadow China at the same time. He manages to hit the Demon Hunter on the head which kills him.  
"Weakling da" Russia turns to Shadow China, "time to get you fixed da?"  
Shadow China just nods. Russia leads him to the infirmary.  
"Hungary, you have time for one more da?" Russia asks.  
"They do say these things come in threes" Hungary turns to Shadow China, "what is wrong with you?" she asks sweetly.  
Shadow China is silent.  
"Don't be shy, I don't bite...much" Hungary giggles to herself.  
"He cannot speak da" Russia tells her, Shadow China shakes his head.  
"You poor dear, have a seat and I will see what I can do" Hungary says.  
Shadow China does as Hungary asks.  
Hungary removes the bandages around his eye, "how did you get this... sorry, did you get this in a fight?"  
Shadow China shakes his head and Hungary looks to Russia.  
"I do not know what happened" Russia tells her.  
"I will do what I can, it has been insane around here lately. Are you sure it is safe to bring someone like him here?" Hungary asks.  
"He will be fine da"  
Russia hears someone coming towards the infirmary. He looks out of the door curious, "privet?"  
"Hej" Saiyuki says.  
"Ni hao" China says.  
South Korea just waves.  
"Privet подсолнечник, you are well da?" Russia asks.  
"Yes, I need to ask Hungary something, aru" China says.  
"Me too, da~ze" South Korea says.  
Russia just smiles at him.  
"Am I missing something, da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"No, I will be back to school soon but there is something I need to do first, aru" China says.  
"What is that?" Russia asks.  
"Just some research, I will be fine on my own, aru"  
"You are sure da" Russia has a serious face.  
"I am sure, if i need help I will call you but I need Hungary to tell me if I am fit to leave first, aru" China tells him, "if it makes you feel better I will ask Hungary to come with me"  
"China, I was going to send someone to get you" Hungary says.  
"Sorry we took so long" Saiyuki says.  
"Sorry, aru" China says.  
"Hey, the teachers said I have to get some kind of paper saying I'm fit for school" South Korea says.  
"Yes..." Hungary rumages in her desk, "here you go, signed and ready"  
South Korea takes the paper, "thanks, da~ze"  
"Hungary I need to ask a favour, aru" China says.  
"Yes?" Hungary asks.  
China turns to Russia, Saiyuki and South Korea, "I need to speak to Hungary and Lilla in privet please, aru"  
Saiyuki and South Korea leave.  
"Don't do anything silly da" Russia leaves.  
Lilla runs in, "Ch-China! S-sorry I-I'm late!"  
"It is okay, aru" China says.  
"What do you want to speak about?" Hungary asks.  
"I wished to thank Saiyuki for all he had done for me and I have found something that can help me do that. problem is I need someone to help me find it. All I know is it is in the library and I doubt you, Hungary, will allow me to go by myself, aru"  
"You have that right!"  
"That is why I am willing to let you come along. Now Lilla, the reason why I asked to speak to you is I believe you can help me locate this" China shows Lilla the gem in a book, "it is a gem that can grant any wish"  
"Willing? You have no choice" Hungary laughs slightly.  
"I-it looks i-interesting. I t-think I've s-seen it in o-one of m-my books" Lilla says.  
"So you can help me, aru?" China asks.  
"Most l-likely. When a-are we g-going?"  
"As soon as possible, aru"  
"Let m-me get m-my things"  
Lilla meets China and Hungary outside the library.  
"So this thing can grant wishes... what wish do you want granted?" Hungary asks.  
"All I can say is it is for a friend" China says.  
"A 'friend'?" Hungary asks.  
China nods, "I do not wish to say anymore at the moment in case it is not there"  
Hungary nods in understanding, "fair enough"  
They head inside and with Lilla's guidence they find it.  
"Welcome seekers, what is it that you wish?" the stone asks with an echoing voice.  
"You are capable of granting any wish, can you change history?" China asks.  
"Only if I deem it unimportant to the world's history"  
"My wish requires you to change time for Saiyuki. My wish is that Lucifer never stole Saiyuki's virginity, can you do that?"  
"I am capable of granting what you wish, the innocence of your friend wil be returned"  
"Then please do so"  
Lilla is wearing a surprised expretion, "Ch-China, S-Saiyuki is m-my brother, why g-give up y-your wish f-for him?"  
"He has done so much for me and I have done nothing in return and even if we do not remember this he will be happier" China says, "besides any wish I would want granted cannot be done as it is inportant to the world's history"  
"If you would wish it I can let you all keep your memories of the events of the past that is undone" the stone says.  
"I will never wish to remember what had happened" China says.  
"I would never want to remember the way that demon broke him!" Hungary says.  
"Wh-why would I w-wish to remember m-my Sai c-crying like that?" Lilla says.  
"Very well, let it be done" stone starts glowing.  
The next day Russia is heading out to school when he thinks he sees China waiting for him outside the boy's dorms.  
"Asdrastvoyte мой подсолнечника" Russia waves.  
"Ni hao, are you ready to go now, aru?" China asks.  
"Da... are you sure you should be out this soon?"  
"I have been resting since before october, I am well now, aru"  
"But you will still be taking it easy da?"  
"Hungary has told me to do so and I will"  
"Good" Russia lifts China up on to his shoulders, "I do not belive you da"  
"I am not a child!"  
"You are light like on da"  
China just growls a little.  
"Milyy" Russia walks to class.  
(Cute)  
Russia arrives at class and puts China down once he has reached their seats.  
"Canada, will we be seeing South Korea today?" Austria asks.  
"I-I dont know, he kinda slept in and I dont know if he's awake yet or not, eh" Canada says.  
Austria marks him as absent, "okay, go and sit so we can start the lesson"  
There is knock at the door.  
"Come in! We're about to start" Austria says.  
South Korea comes in, "sorry I'm late, I was told to give you this" he is a mess and has bed hair.  
Austria sighs, "thank you South Korea" he takes the note and roughly fixes his cloths and hair.  
"Hey, cut it out" South Korea says.  
"No, your too messy..." Austria gives up trying to fix him, "go and sit down"  
"But I'm not in school uniform"  
"It doesn't matter right now, just sit down"  
South Korea sighs and sits next to Canada. At the end of the lesson.  
"Remember to do extra work, it will help with the exams coming up" Austria says.  
South Korea waits for Canada outside the classroom and is drinking some water.  
"Hey Yong Soo, how's my brother been" America has a sick smile, "no patch on me right?"  
South Korea spits out some water and coughs a little, "what?! No and its South Korea to you"  
"So he's not as good as me, miss me huh?" America says.  
"Your so full of yourself and for your information we haven't... done that yet"  
"My bro's too shy?! Knew it!"  
"I made the decision! Where is Canada?"  
America looks around, "can't see him anywhere... looks like you got diched" he gets closer to South Korea, backing him into the wall, "so, now that Mattie's out of the picture for now..." he gets closer to South Korea, pinning him against the wall. he smirks and trys to kiss him.  
South Korea slides down to the ground to avoid him.  
America hits the wall face first, "shit dude..." he grabs South Korea's coller, "get over here!" he yanks on South Korea's coller.  
America hears a hissing noise.  
America, still firmly grasping South Korea's coller turns round, "what do you want?"  
Ivor's fur is up and he is jumping around hissing at America.  
"What are you doing?" Alisa's orange aura can be seen.  
America goes a little white, "what does it look like?"  
"Then I feel no sympathy for what will happen next. Engel, get Ivor I do not want him getting dirty" Alisa says.  
America lets go of South Korea, getting whiter, "what are you gonna do?" he's still a little angry.  
Engel picks Ivor up and returns to Alisa.  
"It is not me you are to worry about" Alisa says.  
"Whadaya mean?" America asks.  
Canada hits him with his hokey stick, "come on Yong Soo, let's go eh?" he offers his hand.  
South Korea takes his hand. Canada smiles and leaves with South Korea and Alisa but not before kicking America in the gut as he passes.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
They have been back at school for a week now and Lilla has noticed Saiyuki has been acting strangly lately. Also South Korea has not been seen in a while.  
Canada puts some books back on a shelf, "China, have you been able to get in touch with South Korea?"  
China shakes his head, "sorry, I have tried calling him but I get no reply, aru"  
"I think it is a strong posibility that the demon hunters may 'ave something to do with this" France says.  
"I hope not, they have already poisoned him I do not want them harming him again, aru" China tells France then turns to Lilla, "have you been able to speak to Saiyuki?"  
"Ja, b-but he... i-isnt right" Lilla tells him.  
"I 'ave noticed ma petit rose is a bit diferent" France says.  
"What do you mean different, aru?" China asks.  
Not soon after he has he said that does Saiyuki, in black clothes, walk past them holding a dark omnis book and his pocket watch is missing.  
"That is what I mean" France says.  
Lilla rushes to the furthest shelf and grabs a book on magic and spirits, flicking through it before grabbing another and doing the same.  
"What are you looking for, aru?" China asks.  
Lilla is getting a bit frantic, "I-I am not a-a master a-at reading auras. I n-need to find a-a chart of s-some kind"  
China has a look and takes out a book, "is this what you are looking for?"  
"Ja, tak" Lilla takes the book out of hinas hand, "haipyminen, haipyminen... EI MITAAN"  
(Fading, fading... NOTHING)  
Engel's kitten, Ivor, appears in the library sniffing about.  
Canada pets his head, "what are you doing here, eh?"  
Ivor mews and continues sniffing around, he stops at the entrance and begins to hiss.  
"It is only Saiyuki petit chaton, there is no need to be scared" France kneels down to pet Ivor.  
France can hear someone talking to Saiyuki.  
"Que?" France hides just out of vew and so he can still see Saiyuki and the other.  
Gale, who has Saiyuki's pocket watch, takes the book off Saiyuki, "good work, I'm soo glad I didn't kill you, you've proven to be very helpful. What am I saying, you have no choice but to obey me. Now maybe that moron can finish his experiment on that demon. I sware that curl of his has a face"  
They leave.  
"Non, 'e woudn't" France turns back to the others, "there 'as to he a good reson... droit?"  
(Right?)  
"She said he had no choice... maybe mind control, aru" China thinks for a moment, "curl with a face... South Korea! She was talking about Korea South!"  
"Non! She said they where experimenting. Can we still follow them?" Canada asks.  
Ivor mews, he looks like he wants them to follow him.  
"Lead the way little guy" Canada says.  
Ivor does so and they arrive outside an old building.  
France goes for the door and trys to push it open, "ferme"  
(Locked)  
Canada forces it open with his shoulder and walks inside.  
Ivor leads the way inside and they find Gale and the man she spoke of with Saiyuki.  
"Here's your book, how are your bio experiments going?" Gale asks.  
"They are geting there, I just have to keep him dead long enough to fully carry out the last experiments I have" the Biologist tells her.  
"Good to hear" Gale says.  
"Did he say 'dead long enough'?" Canada asks.  
"Yes he did" China looks mad.  
"Kumajiro, kill" Canada orders.  
Kumajiro growls and readys to pounce, Ivor joins him.  
"We have company" Gale hands Saiyuki his watch, "get rid of them!"  
A clock hand appears in Saiyuki's hand.  
Kumajiro runs out and lunges at the Biologists neck, but the Biologist puts up his arm and Kumajiro laches on with his teeth. Ivor follows but only manages to get his leg.  
"Release him Kumajiro!" Canada grabs the Biologist by the neck, "both of you get off" Ivor and Kunajiro let go as he tightens his grip, "where is South Korea?!"  
"The details of my work are clasified" the Biologist tells him.  
Canada rases his fist but the biologist jabs him. Canada releses him and stagers backward, an empty syringe in his stonach.  
"I whiped this up as an experement for my subject but you will do just fine" the Biologist says.  
The veins aroungd the syringe in Canada's stomach turn black and he drops to the ground, writhing and screeming in agony, Kumajiro by his side pawing his arm.  
"Like it? It changes the pH of the blood to about 1. A 'magic bullet' if you will" the Biologist tells him.  
China punches the Biologist.  
"Gale, do I have athorisation to take them in as experimental sunjects?" the Biologist asks.  
"If you want but leave the cutie alone" Gale says.  
"Understood" the Biologist reaches out to grab China but he jumps back, "I won't be too harsh, I'm never crule to women so you will be in good hands"  
"Just tell me where my brother is!" China demands, ignoring what the Biologist just said to him.  
"Sorry, clasified"  
"Fine, I will find him myself!"  
Meanwhile Saiyuki standing in front of France and Lilla.  
"Ma petit rose, you do 'ave a choice, put down the clock mon ami" France says.  
"Get them, now!" Gale orders.  
Saiyuki goes to attack France but stops just inches away from his face. It looks like he's struggling to stop himself.  
France stays, he doesn't flinch, "s'il vous plait"  
(Please)  
"What are you doing, I told you to get them!" Gale orders.  
"Lilla, get Gale, if she is dead Saiyuki may be able to get control again!" China runs off to find South Korea, Ivor follows him.  
"Let my brother out of the control!" Lilla raises her gun.  
"Never!" Gale yells.  
China returns, after loosing the Biologist, and gives Canada the cure which Ivor helped find.  
"Kuolla" Lilla shoots several rounds at Gale.  
(Then die)  
Gale dies, the clock hand from Saiyuki's hand dissappears and he passes out. France caches him.  
Canada is still in a lot of pain, "d-did you find South Korea?"  
"Yes but that stupid Biologist was following me so I could not do anything. I only just lost him" China tells him.  
"Where did he go?" Canada shakely stands up, "w-we have to find him"  
"You should not be standing in your condition, aru"  
"I can't do nothing when South Korea's in danger eh!"  
"I can get him, aru"  
"Oui... but..."  
"Let's see... two subjects, one male and one female... I could study the breeding and behavoirs of demons... this will he a great opertunity" the Biologist grabs China and Canada.  
"Ai ya, let go! China demands.  
"No, I would never give up this rare opertunity to observe so much data" the Biologist says.  
Tthe Biologist is hit from behind with a bat, "ow!" he turns and sees South Korea standing behind him, "how did you get out of the lab?"  
"Let them go!" South Korea hits him until he does.  
Biologist let's them go, "you shouldn't be walking in the state I left you"  
"You shouldn't have touched Aniki or Mattie, not only did you upset me but you made someone very important to Aniki very mad" South Korea tells him.  
"I need to record this recovery time" Biologist says.  
"You dared touch мой маленький подсолнечник?" Russia says, pipe in hand, "you will die now da"  
"Yiwan?" China says.  
"No, I can't die before I record this data and until the experiment with the little one is over" the Biologist says.  
Russia smiles at China and turns to the Biologist, "too bad da, you will die here after you tell me what you have done with the little one"  
"Psychosis experiments, locked his consciousness within itself, and imposing the will and suggestions of outside influences" the Biologist tells him.  
"Chto?" Russia asks, trying not to look confused.  
(What)  
"What does that mean?" South Korea sits down next to Canada.  
Canada takes South Korea's hand tightly.  
"Well, tour experiments are over now da" Russia bashes his head to mush with the pipe.  
"Ai ya! Could you not have waited until after we found out how to help Saiyuki?" China asks.  
"My hand slipped da" Russia says.  
"I th-think I k-know how to h-help" Lilla says.  
"How?" China asks.  
"Mayby i-if... F-France, will y-you help?" Lilla asks.  
"Anything for ma petit rose" France says.  
"I th-think I could s-send you into S-Saiyuki's mind. I-if you would b-be willing. You c-could bring him b-back" Lilla explains.  
"You could do that, da~ze?" South Korea asks.  
"I-I think so. B-but it will Be wery d-dangerous. I-if something h-happens you w-will sever the th-thread and die" Lilla says.  
"Oui, I understand" France says.  
"You had better come back alive, I do not want to have to tell England you have died" China says.  
"Onhonhonhon, I understand that 'e will be distsrought if I were to die" France says, over dramatizing it.  
"Just focus on saving Saiyuki!" China says.  
South Korea is petting Ivor.  
"Oui, mon chere?" France says.  
"Don't do anything to sever the thread, don't stray from the path" Lilla says.  
Lilla places a hand on France's forehead and chest. A light flikers from the ground and slowly grows as she places the hand on France's chest on Saiyuki's forehead and France colapses as his mind flows into Saiyuki.  
France finds himself on a dirt path with a sign saying go to grandmother's house. He sees a figure up ahead walking down the path.  
He can see they are wearing a red hooded cape with black long sleeve dress underneath, blue and black stripped leggings and black slip on shoes.  
They stop to pet a squirrel which runs away, they follows it into the forest.  
"This looks familliar non?" France says to himself.  
"D-do you see h-him?" Lilla's voice asks.  
France jumps, "n-non but there is someone else 'ere"  
"That w-would Be S-Saiyuki. F-follow him i-if you c-can"  
"Oui" France follows behind Saiyuk.  
Saiyuki continues to follow the squirrel for a bit but then then looses it so stops at a swing set, sits down and starts humming. A dark shadow can be seen in the background.  
France walks closer to Saiyuki, "ma petit rose?"  
Saiyuki stops humming, "huh?" he looks over to France, "what are you doing here?"  
"I am 'ere to take you back mon amour" France tells him.  
"Back where... I remember now, I was suppose to see grandma... but where did the path go?"  
"The path?"  
"I-I told you n-not to stray!" Lilla's voice snaps.  
"The path to grandma's" Saiyuki says.  
The shadow is getting closer.  
France sees the shadow, "we should get going non?"  
"You know where the path is?" Saiyuki asks.  
"... Oui" France takes Saiyuki's hand.  
Saiyuki gets off the swing and lets France take him back to the path. The shadow begins to follow them.  
France walks a little faster, "is there any way to get 'im off our backs?"  
"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about, i-it should only b-be Saiyuki in th-there" Lilla's voice says.  
"Mamma told me there is a wolf in the forest and I should be careful. I hope grandma is well today, she has been poorly lately" Saiyuki says.  
"A wolf!?" France squeeks slightly as he says it.  
"Uh-huh, do you not know who a wolf looks like because I have never seen one" Saiyuki asks, "who were you talking to earlier?" he looks up at the sky, "hej mystery voice, where are you?"  
"Hej Saiyuki se olen minä, siskosi, olen täällä, missä sinun täytyy olla" Lilla's voice says.  
(Hello Saiyuki, it's me, your sister, I'm out here where you need to be')  
"Out where... how do I get to where you are? Is it pretty where you are? What do you look like?"  
"Oui, 'ow do we get out?" France asks.  
"I-I'm working on p-pulling you o-out" Lilla's voice tells them.  
"Pulling us out? But grandma lives down there" Saiyuki says, pointing down the dirt road.  
"We shall go to meet 'er then non" France says.  
"Ja, b-be carefull th-though. Remember th-the thread of string!" Lilla says.  
Saiyuki nods and heads down the dirt path. The dark shadow has stopped following them.  
France notices the abcense of the shadow, "we should 'urry non..." the familiarality clicks, "m-maybe not oui" he pulls Saiyuki in the oposite direction.  
"Why not? Is there something wrong with grandma?" Saiyuki looks confused.  
"Wh-what's going on?" Lilla's voice asks.  
"Just... we should get 'er something first" France tells Saiyuki, "something else is 'ere" he tells Lilla.  
"Th-there shouldn't b-be, Ellei sitä he ohjata häntä" Lilla's voice says, "j-just stay a-away from i-it"  
(Unless that is what they used to control him)  
Saiyuki looks up at the sky, "stay away from what? Grandma or the wolf?"  
"Vargen"  
(The wolf)  
Saiyuki smiles, "I know to do that... wait how can I understand you when you are speaking differently to me and... um... do I even have a grandma?"  
"Ma petit rose. Our grandparents died long ago" France tells him.  
"They... did?" Saiyuki asks.  
"Oui, 'ave you forgoten who you are mon amour?" France asks.  
"I know who I am, I am... um..." Saiyuki looks up at the sky, "you know me, who am I and how can I understand you?"  
"Du är saiyuki, min lillebror. Din en nation som Frankrike och jag själv" Lilla's voice says.  
(You are saiyuki, my little brother. Your a nation like France and myself)  
"My sister... Lilla! I remember now but then why am I here?" Saiyuki asks, "I am wearing a dess again, why does this keep happening?"  
"We will explane later ma petite rose" France says.  
"Okay" Saiyuki says.  
They hear a howl and see the wolf at the other end of the dirt road. Its standing on two legs and has blood dripping from its claws and fangs.  
"It looks hungry" Saiyuki is trying to stay calm.  
The wolf slowly starts to come towards them.  
France moves infront of Saiyuki, "would killing something in ma petit rose's mind 'urt 'im?"  
"Nei, I-I don't th-think so" Lilla's voice says.  
"What would happen if it hurt me?" Saiyuki asks.  
"I would fix it" France smiles warmly at Saiyuki.  
"But what if it hurt you?"  
"As long as you are safe mon amour, it does not matter"  
"But..."  
The ground beneath them shakes knocking them over. France stands up and finds he is separated from Saiyuki by a huge hole and the wolf is standing behind Saiyuki. It kicks him over and keeps him pinned down with its foot.  
"Saiyuki!" France yells, "sortir de mon cheri" he tells the wolf and walks back to jump the gap.  
(Out of my darling)  
The wolf just growls, it sounds like its saying it likes little red roses.  
"Vous n'obtenez pas la mienne" France jumps the gap, "pas loin"  
(You are not getting mine. Step Away)  
It digs the claws on its foot into Saiyuki's back  
"Owww... Lilla?" Saiyuki cries.  
"What's going on? France!? Sai!?" Lilla's voice asks.  
France grabs the wolf and drags it off of Saiyuki.  
"The wolf attacked me, it stuck its claws into my back" Saiyuki tells her.  
The wolf is trying to attack France so it can get to Saiyuki again.  
Lilla is talking to someone in reality, "does anyone else know how to do this?" she returns to Saiyuki and France, "paska. France, Sai I can't help you, your on your own"  
France holds the wolf off while attacking it, "Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire à ma petite rose"  
(I will not let you get to ma petite rose)  
"How do I use this?" Lilla asks someone then returns to France and Saiyuki, "din alright Saiyuki är inget fel i verkligheten"  
(Your alright Saiyuki, nothing is wrong in reality)  
"Oh good then I am fine, use what? Saiyuki asks.  
"Ett sätt för mig att hjälpa dig" Lilla's voice tells him.  
(A way for me to help you)  
"Then please hurry, the wolf looks kind of... well... scary and it might hurt France" Saiyuki says.  
"Oroa dig inte, jag kommer, det blir allt okej" Lilla's voice says.  
(Don't worry, I'm coming, it'll all be okay)  
Lilla apperes behind the wolf and drags it off of France who was about to be bitten in the neck by the wolf.  
Saiyuki gets up, "Lilla!"  
Lilla shoots the wolf in the leg, 'Saiyuki, tack och lov att du är okej" she hugs him tightly.  
(Saiyuki, thank god you're okay)  
Saiyuki hugs her back, "can we leave now?"  
"Ja, kom hit Frankrike" Lilla grabs France and looks up, "South Korea, g-get us b-back"  
(Yes, come here France)  
South Korea gets them all back and Saiyuki wakes up.  
"Oh good it worked, da~ze" South Korea says, smiling but looks tired.  
"Merci" France says to South Korea.  
"Are you okay, Mattie?" South Korea asks.  
"Oui, we should get back eh? You look like you need some rest" Canada says.  
South Korea, China, Lilla, France, Saiyuki, Canada and Russia are on their way back to school when a blue car pulls over near them.  
"Conviniant da" Russia waves to the car.  
South Korea runs over and speaks to the driver, "Jeff said he can give us a lift to school, da~ze!"  
"Jeff? who is Jeff, aru?" China asks.  
"That's a releife, you need to get back as soon as posble eh, who knows what he did to you" Canada says.  
South Korea nods and they get in.  
"Thank you for giving us lift da, comrade" Russia says.  
"No probs, me and Immy are friends. your Russian, da?" Jeff asks.  
"Da" Russia sees a photo on the dashboard, "you know Nicolai?"  
"Nicky, yeah, he and little Rus are my cousins. How do you know them?"  
"Cousins? We met not long ago"  
"Y-you know N-Nicolai and R-Ruslana? D-do you k-know where th-they are n-now?" Lilla asks.  
"No idea, they've gotten into a bit of trouble lately..." Jeff says.  
They arrive at the school, they thank Jeff for the ride as he leaves.  
"Who is Nicolai?" Canada asks.  
"A russian we met during summer" South Korea says.  
"What happened there, I heard some rumors but..."  
"Well..." Saiyuki says.  
"It is complicated, aru" China says.  
"Alright" Canada says.  
"To the infermary with you South Korea, you too Saiyuki and Canada, aru" China ushers them to the infirmary to see Hungary.  
Canada takes South Korea's hand and pulls him gently to the infirmary.  
"Hungary?" China says.  
"Yes, can I help you with something?" Hungary asks.  
"We had a little run in with the demon hunters" Canada tells her.  
China nods, "Canada had something injected into him, I managed to find the antidote but I am not too sure. Saiyuki was under mind control and I do not know if they hurt him and South Korea had experiments done on him, aru"  
"All of you sit, and I will see what I can do" Hungary says.  
"Okay" South Korea says.  
"Canada I will have to take some blood and Saiyuki and South Korea I will have to keep for a while to be sure" Hungary says.  
"Okay. Could I stay for a while?" Canada asks.  
"If you stay out of the way"  
South Korea has his hand in the air.  
"Yes?" Hungary asks.  
"That weirdo was near Aniki, he sould be tested too!" South Korea says.  
"Did this 'weirdo' do anything to you China?" Hungary asks.  
"Not that I know of, aru" China says.  
"Still, we should to be safe" Hungary says.  
China lets Hungary have a look at him. South Korea is allowed to go a few days later.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
China heads into the cafe where he is greeted by his new boss. His name is Lloyd and he has short. slick black hair and wears a pinstripe suit.  
"I appologise for the inconvince but" an evil grin appears on Lloyd's face, "this was the only uniform in your size" he holds up a maids dress.  
"Um... o-okay... I guess, aru" China goes to change.  
Saiyuki appears, he also wearing a maids dress. He walks up to Lloyd.  
"Is there anything else you wanted me to do before I go?" Saiyuki asks.  
"And me too?" Italy asks, also in maids dress.  
"One of you get Ludwig for me please" Lloyd says.  
"Oh, I'll do that!" Italy runs off and finds him, "Ludi Lloyd wants to see you"  
"Ja..." Germany sees Italy, "vat are you vearing?"  
"My uniform but its okay because it was my last day. ciao, see you at the dorms" Italy leaves.  
Saiyuki bows,"bye" he walks out and into Sweden, Finland and Lilla.  
"W-what are you wearing?" Finland asks.  
"W-why are you w-wearing that?" Lilla asks.  
Sweden takes Saiyuki to the side, "'f th's 's wh't m'kes y'u h'ppy j'st kn'w th't y'u're m'th'r 'nd I w'll s'p'rt y'u"  
(If this is what makes you happy, just know that you're mother and I will suport you)  
Saiyuki goes red in the face, "b-but i-it is m-my uniform, I-I do not l-like w-wearing this"  
Sweden looks relieved as does Finland while Lilla looks annoyed at Saiyuki's boss and also wants to take photos of him before he changes clothes.  
Back inside Lloyd speaks to Germany.  
"There's a new employee and I woud like you to take care of him" Lloyd says.  
"Ja sir, vhere is he?" Germany asks.  
China comes out of the dressing room, "ai ya, the sleeves are too long and I think the skirt is a little short..." he sees Germany, "oh ni hao Ludwig... wait, WHAT?!" his face goes bright red.  
"Gutten tag" Germany looks confused,"vhy are you vearing the girls uniform?"  
"I was told to..."  
"It looks wonderful on you" Lloyd has a sick look on his face.  
Later at the front, Saiyuki is waiting for his family and France when Russia walks in.  
"Hej" Saiyuki says.  
"Privet" Russia says.  
Saiyuki hands Russia a mini teddy of China, "I made this for you"  
Russia takes the teddy, "мило, спасибо"  
(Cute, thank you)  
Sweden, Finland, Lilla, England and France appear. France floats into the cafe, making England face palm.  
"Can't you walk in like a normal person?" England asks.  
"Non because walking is not for wonderfully people like myself that is why you must drag your feet" France says.  
"I do NOT drag my feet, frog"  
"Grouch"  
Saiyuki has given Sweden a stuff teddy of Finland, Finland a stuff teddy of his dog and Lilla a teddy of a ghost. he tugs of France's shirt.  
"Oui mon petit rose?" France asks.  
Saiyuki blushes and gives him a teddy of a rose.  
"Oh mon petit rose this is wonderful" France hugs him.  
Russia gets the waitress' attention.  
"Ni hao, how may I help you, aru?" China asks, not noticing he's talking to Russia.  
"Come back to the dorms with me tonight da?" Russia says.  
China drops his pad and pencil, "Y-yiwan... I-I mean w-what would you l-like to order... from the cafe menu?"  
"Unfortunatley you are not on menu" Russia says.  
"Of course not!"  
South Korea roller blades in from outside and writes it in, "yeah you are da~ze"  
"Ai ya, not helping!" China snaps.  
"I will take one China to go please" Russia says.  
"Sorry but we are fresh out, aru"  
"What a shame I will come back later"  
"You do that but I heard that 'China' has become unavaliable for the next few months" Russia pouts and China looks away, "I will see you later tonight"  
"Yay"  
"Um... aniki I don't like the look of your boss... I think he's starring at me and your hello kitty undies" South Korea says.  
China tries to pull the skirt down, "do not point that out!"  
"But the skirt is soo short its hard..."  
"Shut up!"  
"Da your brother is right" Russia says.  
"That goes double for you, aru" China says.  
"But your boss looks creepy"  
China just sighs.  
"I'll wait for your shift to end then we can go back to the dorms, okay da~ze" South Korea says.  
"Fine" China says.  
Later at closing time South Korea is waiting for China. He's making a pyramid out of the suggar sticks.  
"You know it's closing time you should be leaving" Lloyd says.  
South Korea doesn't look at him, "I know, I'm just waiting for my brother" he has Russia and Canada hearing the conversation though his mobile which he has hidden in his back pocket.  
"He's just out back, why don't I take you to see him then you can leave though the back way together" Lloyd suggests.  
"Nah, I'm cool here besides it won't take him that long to change da~ze"  
"If your not going to leave peacefully I'm going to have to escort you by force"  
"I will leave peacefully as soon as aniki gets here besides what makes you think you can beat me anyway? I'm not causing you any trouble here you know and I will tidy up before I go da~ze"  
"It might take you brother a while to undo the laces at the back, I'll let you stay here for a while longer but the front doors are on auto lock so after a certain time we have to use the back door"  
China appears in casual clothes, "okay Yong Soo, I am ready to go aru"  
"So much for having trouble huh? Okay aniki" South Korea puts the sugar sticks away.  
"Yao, could you stay later to help up with the clean up tonight" Lloyd asks.  
"I would like to but I have school tomorrow, aru" China says.  
"Okay I understand, I'll get someone else to take the shift but could you cover for them on the weekend?"  
"Well..."  
"No can do, we have plans at the weekend, da~ze" South Korea says.  
"I'll see what I can do" Lloyd says.  
"Okay, goodnight" China goes to open the door, "locked? But it does not lock for another half hour aru"  
"There must be a malfunction in the system so I'll go have a look" Lloyd leaves.  
"Malfunction my ass" South Korea looks at the door, "he changed the time, I knew he looked shifty"  
"Then we will just have to leave through the back, aru" China says.  
South Korea nods then takes his phone out of his back pocket, "Canada, Russia, could you guys come get us, I smell a rat"  
"Da, will force be needed?" Russia asks.  
"I'll keep the phone call going so if you hear a scream or any strange noses then yes" South Korea says,  
"Make sure to stay at least a few feet away from this guy" Canada advices.  
"I'll try" South Korea follows China.  
China tries the back door, "ai ya, locked"  
Lloyd sneaks up behind South Korea and puts a cloth over his mouth, he passes out. Lloyd disappears.  
"Yong soo do you know how to..." China sees South Korea passed out then the lights go out.  
China remembers South Korea telling Russia not to panic unless he hears a scream.  
"Yiwan, help!" China yells.  
"There's no way he can save you now" Lloyd says.  
Canada kicks the door down and Kumajiro pounces Lloyd. Russia pops his head round the corner.  
"You called, da?" Russia asks.  
"Yes and right on time, aru" China says.  
"So what did he do?" Canada goes to check South Korea.  
"The front door locked and when we can to the back it was also locked. I am not sure what happened to South Korea, aru" China explains.  
Canada shakes South Korea, "Yong Soo... w-wake up... please"  
South Korea remans silent.  
Canada checks his breathing and its fine, "w-why won't you wake up, eh? Yong Soo?"  
"... five more minutes" South Korea mumbles.  
"Hhank god" Canada hugs a half asleep South Korea.  
"Look at the pretty butterflies" South Korea says.  
"You'll be fine in a while, a little sore but fine"  
Russia is admiring Kumajiro's work when Ivor appears. He walks up to Lloyd and pisses on him then walks away.  
"Good ivor" Russia picks up the cloth, "what does this smell like" he puts it over Lloyd's face and he passes out.  
Canada carries South Korea on his back.  
South Korea is still half asleep, "did you know rainbows taste like skittles?"  
"No I did not know, I'll have to taste a rainbow sometime" Canada says.  
"And unicorns eat chocolate bars that look like rabbits"  
China yawns, "do not pay attention to him, there may have been alchole in the clorifrom, aru"  
South Korea starts singing,  
"It had alchole in it" China yawns again.  
Russia picks China up but he's soo tired he doesn't care and ends up falling alseep in Russia's arms.  
The next day Canada finds South Korea hiding under the duvet.  
"Why does everything have to be soo loud?" South Korea moans.  
Sanada hands him a glass of water and some pain killers, "take these, they should help"  
South Korea glady accepts, "do I have to go to school today" he yawns.  
"Its only a hang over, you'll live" Canada says.  
"But I didn't drink last night"  
"You didn't have to, the creepy guy got you a little drunk.. somehow... Yong Soo?" Canada sees he has fallen asleep, "I think Austria will understand when I explain it to him"

Chibi One-san: sorry for the late update but due to technical difficulties and living far apart from one another, Makenshifangirl101 and I have been unable to write our fanfic for sometime now. For those who do like what we're writing we will do our best to update our fanfic as often as we can.


End file.
